


SFW Marvel One-Shots.

by lupinjoallen



Series: TimeForSmut Tumblr One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Attempted Suicide, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A collection of SFW Marvel One-Shots. Triggers will be in Chapter Summary.





	1. Comfort. Bruce Banner

You sniffled, your eyes burning with tears as you heard the door open. "Y/N..." It was Bruce, of course. He must have been up late working on God-Knows-What-Project. The bed sunk as he moved you onto your back, cupping your face. He hushed you quietly as he wiped away the tears. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It was just a dream."

"I-I know...b-but..." You've had the same nightmare for months. You couldn't help it. Ever since you'd almost watched him die, you kept having visions of him, blood soaking his clothes as he laid in your arms. "Bruce...I--"

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Remember? The other guy won't let me." You nodded, remembering hearing the pop before rushing in to see the green creature spitting out the metal bullet. He smiled, sadness creeping into him. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't think you'd be home and--"

"So that makes it better?" You shouted, sitting up. You glared at him before closing your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder. "Dammit, Bruce. I love you. Please don't do something so damn stupid."

He watched your crying face before pulling you into a tight hug, rubbing your back gently. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bruce buried his face in your neck, feeling his own heart shattering. He hadn't meant for you to find him in that position, let alone seeing the Hulk. You'd never seen it before then. He was more afraid of you getting hurt. Instead, the monster just stared at you before allowing Bruce to take over again. It was like he didn't want to hurt you. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I love you so much." He whispered against your skin, holding you like a porcelain doll.

You pulled away, wiping your face before looking up at him. Bruce placed a soft kiss on your lips, hoping to show his apologies. You melted into it. He laid down with you, deepening the kiss only for a few moments before pulling away. He smiled to you and kissed your cheeks. "Get some sleep, Y/N." You nodded, yawning as the exhaustion overwhelmed you. He watched as you drifted into sleep. His fingers knitted into your hair, coming through each tiny tangle easily. He relaxed against you, allowing sleep to overtake him with you cradled in his arms.


	2. Monster In My Head. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps Y/N in the worst of times.

You shuddered, swallowing thickly as you brushed away the autumn leaves from the headstone. You blinked away the tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," You whispered, praying the spirit could hear you. You could practically hear the mocking voice.

The day seemed to drag on. You were on your own while the Avengers had a mission elsewhere. It's not that you didn't want to go. Some things were more important than others, is all. As you felt your heart seem to give out, your cells dying internally, you found yourself in the bathroom of your apartment. You needed it. It was a drug. The pain was your addiction. The knife, your dealer. You slashed down once on your left arm before making several other smaller cuts.

"Oops..." You whispered, glancing at your work. The first cut was too deep this time. You messed up. You couldn't even punish yourself right.

It's your fault. The voice in the back of your mind reared up. You could feel its smile as it spoke. You're the one that killed him. You killed your brother. You deserve to die. That's not true. It wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it. Liar! You didn't do anything wrong. You were completely innocent. It was an accident! Liar! It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong! It was his time and--

 

LIAR!

 

\--

Steve walked into the apartment, a bit exhausted but happy to be home. "Y/N!" He called out, seeing your keys in the bowl. "I'm home!" Silence was his reply. Not exactly common at six in the evening. Yes, you had a tendency to sleep a lot but this would have been out of character.

"Y/N?" He called out, moving through the area. He listened carefully, hoping to hear any sign of you. No reply came at all. He saw a light in the bathroom. Approaching, he knocked on the door. "Y/N? Are you in there?" No reply again. Steve gulped, and turned the handle. "I'm coming in. If you're not decent, cover up." He opened the door, only to have it stop when it hit something. Peeking in, he saw you lying on the ground, a small pool of blood gathered at your arm.

"Y/N!" He cried out, slipping in to take you. He lifted you up easily and studied you. You were unconscious, likely from the blood loss. In your undamaged hand was a blood knife that was quickly tossed into the sink as he moved you towards the tub. "Wake up!" He cried out. He watched as you simply laid there in the tub. With a fit of determination, he turned on the cold water and sprayed you. You jolted, your face crunching in shock from the cold. "Y/N!" He cried out, cupping your face. "I'm taking you to a hospital, okay?"

"No..." You said weakly but he wouldn't hear of it.

"You're not going to die on me. You got that?" He ordered, glaring at you as he held your face. He then scooped you up into his arms, carrying you as he ran out of the apartment.

\--

Beep...beep...beep...

There was that repetitive beeping. In truth, it was annoying. It was a sign that you survived. You couldn't remember why though. But as you opened your eyes, you saw your reason for being alive. There sat Steve, hunched over in the hospital chair as he glared into his cupped hands. You shifted, trying to sit up. Steve looked up and a pang of sadness punched you in your chest. He had been crying. He stood and sat beside you on the bed, looking down at you. Slowly, he took your hand softly, afraid he'd break you. "Why?" It was a simple question and yet...the flood of emotions hit you so violently.

You sighed, looking down at the hand he held. It was so gentle. It wasn't blaming you...was it? "My brother died because of me," You said simply.

"Please, Y/N...tell me everything."

You gulped, licking your lips a bit. "He...he was driving. He picked me up when I called him. My friend ditched me for some guy at the skating rink." You shrugged, brushing off the detail. "When he was coming to get me, there was a deer in the road and he swerved to avoid it. The car...it spun out and hit a tree. He died instantly." Water dripped from your face. "It's my fault. If I had just walked like every other normal teenager, this wouldn't have happened. I killed him. I'm the reason my brother is dead."

You hiccuped a sob but it was muffled by Steve's shoulder. He held you tightly, burying your face into his shoulder as he kissed the top of your head. "Y/N, stop this. This is destroying you. You're not at fault. It was an accident." You could feel the thing inside of you frown, almost glaring at Steve. "You had nothing to do with it. You didn't kill him. Y/N, it's okay. Everything will be alright."

Your mind told you other wise. He's a liar too. He'll take you with him. He'll destroy you.

"You've gotta stop blaming yourself."

Don't listen to him!

"I've got you."

Silence.

"I've got you now." His hand rubbed your back as you cried quietly. "Please don't do this. You know I love you. I can't lose you. Please..."

And you were broken. You shattered and clung to him, crying like a child as you buried your face into his shoulder. Steve pulled you into his lap, rocking you as you cried. He didn't hush you or say any more soothing words. You needed this. Crying helped and you needed the help. You could feel the self-loathing thing inside of you slowly die as he held you.

You were broken. You were torn. You were weakened right now. And that was okay. You would be okay some day. Just not today.


	3. Know Thy Enemy. Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro ends up developing a crush on enemy Avenger, Y/N.

"Go!" Captain Rogers said. You hurried down the runway, ready to fight the twins and Ultron. It would have been a rematch for you and Pietro, code-named Quicksilver. As soon as you saw him, you quickly shook away the blush that crept up your neck. It wasn't right. You shouldn't be having feelings for Pietro. No. Not because it was two guys, but because, he was the enemy. You needed to focus on that. 

Pietro was hurrying through the rundown ship and saw you among the Avengers, fighting the black market workers that Ultron had provoked. He smirked, seeing you. You were just another Avenger to him. He hurried through the area, ready to fight when he saw Thor's hammer fly by. He thought "Hey, why not?" and grabbed hold of it, only to fly backwards. His body landed right onto yours. You both stared at each other for a long time before Pietro smirked. "Having fun?" He teased.

You clenched your jaw, suppressing the urge to shiver but could not stop yourself from licking your lips. Pietro's eyes flicked down to your lips but he quickly sped off, ready to fight someone else. You stood quickly, your body missing the warmth of his body. You didn't realize that Wanda (Code-named: Scarlet Witch) had slipped behind you. She used her manipulation, showing you your greatest fear.

"You disgust me," Pietro spat, glaring down at you. You could only shiver, fear overwhelming you. As you looked around, you saw the looks on your team-mates. Even your best friend, Clint, turned away in disgust.

Wanda tilted her head, surprise taking over her as she watched you collapse in tears.

\--

"What is it?" Pietro asked as Wanda pulled him somewhere private. They did fairly well. They'd broken the Avengers, managing to have the Hulk rage in the middle of a city. What was it that troubled his sister? "Wanda?"

"That Y/N-guy."

"What about him?"

"What do you think of him?" Her question was answered when she saw the flush on her brother's cheeks. He looked away, not wanting to answer the question. "He has feelings for you, brother."

"He does?"

"Yes. They are intimate but he's convinced himself that it is wrong." Pietro was confused by this. "It is because you are his enemy." Pietro sighed, turning away. Y/N was smart at least. "Pietro? What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Wanda had enough of his hiding secrets. She used her powers, seeing into his mind. There she saw the quick glances and the sweet thoughts her brother had for the young Avenger. When she pulled out, Pietro staggered back, gripping his head. "Wanda!" He barked.

"You care for him."

"You looked into my mind?!"

"Pietro, are you ashamed?"

"No! I'm..." Pietro sighed. "Well, for one, I'm pissed you looked. For two, I...It wouldn't work. Y/N is right. We are enemies. Nothing could change that." With that, Pietro stormed out of the room, leaving Wanda to her sighing thoughts.


	4. Know Thy Heart. Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Know Thy Enemy. Pietro ends up confessing his feeling for M!Reader.

There was a knock on your door. "It's open," You sighed, still staring at the ceiling above you. You were nervous. Your palms were sweating. Tomorrow, you were going to face off against Ultron and his robots. Thankfully, the twins were on your side now. It gave the Avengers the extra power they needed.

"You wanted to see me?" Pietro asked as he walked in.

You were grateful it was dark in your room as your face darkened. Why was he suddenly in your room? "I did?" You asked, getting up.

Pietro was confused. "Yes. Wanda said--" Suddenly the door to your room slammed shut and locked into place. "The fuck?" Pietro asked, banging on the door.

You sighed, realizing what was happening. "Your sister lied." Pietro looked to you in the darkness as you moved towards the lamp, clicking it on. It was then he noticed your shirtless appearance. He smirked, seeing that you were wearing Spongebob sweats. "She probably wanted to mess with you."

"Yeah. She does that now and then," He admitted, looking away as you looked up. You shrugged and walked to the closet, pointing to the bed.

"You can crash on my bed," You'd said, pulling out a rolled up sleeping bag. Pietro gulped, watching you unroll the uncomfortable sleeping pad. "What?" You'd asked, kneeling on the ground.

"That'll be bad for your back. Why don't we just share the bed?" You stared at him in surprise before he laid in the bed, scooting closer to the wall. He smirked to you, saying, "What? Scared I'll bite?"

You shivered and laid in the bed, not looking at him as you turned your back to him. Pietro gulped, watching your tensed form. His eyes glided over the muscles of your back, admiring the way they moved as you took deep breaths. He licked his lips, studying your features for a long moment.

He waited until you were sound asleep before awkwardly scooting closer. You made a sound in your sleep and rolled onto your back, trapping his leg under your thigh. Pietro panicked a bit and tried to pull away without waking you. He knelled beside you, straddling your leg in an attempt to get leverage to break free.

However, he did wake you and found himself turning a dark shade of red as you looked at him. You shivered, seeing him on your leg the way her was. "Something you n-need?" You asked, trying to mask your sudden ache. He looked...absolutely perfect. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and he looked just as flustered.

"M-My leg got stuck under you," He mumbled.

You noticed the way he looked away. Something clicked inside of you. Wanda locked her brother in your room. She'd gone into your mind and shown you your worst fear. She was giving you an opportunity. You made a mental note to thank the younger twin and smirked towards Pietro. "Sorry. Didn't quite catch that."

Pietro shivered, hearing the low rumble of your voice. "I-I...I'm stuck u-under you."

You smirked and flipped him under you, kneeling between his legs. Pietro took a sharp breath, looking into your eyes for answers. "What? Didn't see that coming?" You teased, smiling. You sighed and pulled away, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." You chuckled, staring at the young man who was looking at you in shock.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked softly. You blinked and looked up at him as he moved to climb into your lap. "Y/N...I...umm..."

You smiled and cupped his face. "Could I kiss you?" You asked softly, not wanting to scare him. Pietro just smiled and pinned you to the bed, kissing you without a second thought. You smiled against his lips. Quickly, the soft kiss turned passionate and you'd moved him under you, wrapping his legs around you.

"Fuck," Pietro moaned as you began to kiss his jaw and neck. "I didn't think you'd...be the top." He joked, moaning lowly.

You smirked and nipped at his ear lobe, causing a small whimper to escape him. "I'm just full of surprises." You groaned as he pulled you down again. You both moaned and kissed, grinding at one another in a desperate attempt to get close to one another. "Pietro...fuck..." You moaned, breaking the kiss.

"No, please," He practically begged, wrapping his arms around you. "I..." Pietro gulped under your gaze, seeing the confliction. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," You said with a smile, cupping his face. You stroked his cheek. "I want this. God, I want to make you cry out for me...but I want more than that." He smiled and nodded, understanding your words. "We can continue this after our fight."

Pietro pecked your lips and watched you lay down before curling up beside you. You smiled and kissed his forehead, playing with his hair. "I am not sure what your customs are but...does this mean we're...um--"

"Dating?" You asked with a smile, causing him to blush again. You chuckled and kissed his cheek. "If you'd like that. I'd rather actually go on a date with you first."

Pietro smiled and pecked your lips again, sighing happily. "I'd like that." You smiled and kissed him softly, rubbing his arm while he wrapped an arm around you, relaxing in your hold. You watched him fall asleep before you yourself had.


	5. Gas Leak. Matt Murdock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny crack fic about farts.

Matt squirmed again, his nose scrunching as Foggy was talking about one of the case files you were looking over with him. You glanced over at him as he unconsciously blinked numerous times behind his glasses. You were curious about what was bothering him but brushed it off as you continued to look over it, thinking he didn't want to deal with it just yet when Foggy groaned. "You okay, Fog?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," He groaned, rubbing his stomach. "I don't think we should eat at that taco cart again."

"We?" Matt snapped out, smiling. "You're the one that ate it. Y/N and I went to an actual restaurant."

"Which was amazing," You added. Foggy groaned again. "Seriously, do you need an anti-acid?"

"No," He lied.

"Yeah. You suck at lying. Matt, wanna run to the store down the road?"

"Sure," He said rather quickly, making you smile as he grabbed his jacket. "We'll be right back."

"Thanks, guys," Foggy said gratefully.

You were walking with Matt, his hand on your arm as you guided him. "So how long do you think it'll take him to realize there isn't a drug store anywhere near here?" You asked him. He laughed a bit. "Seriously, if you wanted some air, you could've just told me."

"I didn't want to embarrass him."

"Bullshit." Matt smiled to you at this. "You take any chance to any other time."

"This didn't seem like a good thing."

"So you would've let me suffer with you?" You teased, raising an eyebrow. Matt just gave an innocent look and squeezed your arm in a friendly manner. "I know it sucks because of your hypersensitive everything but, Christ, Matt, if I can smell it--" You were interrupted by his boisterous laugh, making you grin widely.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to say anything and you get all flustered. I thought you couldn't smell it."

"Just because my nose sucks doesn't mean I can't smell him. I have three brothers. I know what bad tacos smells like." This made him laugh a bit harder as you both circled around the block, walking slowly to enjoy the night.


	6. I've Always Loved You. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has loved Y/N since they were children.

Since childhood, you'd only had one friend. His name? Loki Odinson. You both loved magic. Cherished it, even. It was the connection that brought you two together. Loki was in love with you. He'd been in love since you were teenagers. The way you'd used your magic to protect him after a group of giants tried killing you both when he was injured. The fire in your eyes and the declarations of "We'll make it" from your mouth sent a spark through him. However, he found himself unable to speak those words.

As you both had entered into your adulthood, you'd met a young man. Loki despised him. This man was nothing special. He wasn't worthy of you. All he had going for him was a grin that would make women swoon and looks that could get him out of anything. He was a soldier, nothing more. However, you saw a kindness in him, a kindness that only Loki could see was false.

It was a stormy night as Loki sat in his room alone, reading an old tome for possibly the millionth time. You'd often tease him about that. He'd always point out that you were just as bad but you also pointed out, "At least I balance the books and the Sun." He would just smile and relent, following you into the outside world. As the storm began to pick up, Loki was startled by a knock on his door. He seldom had visitors at this time. Upon swinging the door open, you threw yourself into his arms, hugging him tightly as you cried.

"Y/N?" He asked softly, quickly closing the door and holding you. He'd never seen you cry before. To see your cheeks red and eyes pouring sadness made him angry. "Y/N, speak to me. What is it? What troubles you?"

You hiccuped a sob as he cupped your face. "I-I found him laying with another woman," You whimpered. Loki felt the anger boiling inside of him. "He tried to make excuses. I don't know what to do, Loki," You cried.

"No. Y/N, you needn't do a thing." He pulled you into a hug and guided you to the window seat, knowing you'd enjoy being near it during the storm. He always found it amusing that you loved storms, often times joking about her spending time with his brother. Loki sat with you, allowing you to lean into his chest as you kneeled on the cushion under him. You were crying like a child. Loki began to plot, thinking of ways to have your former lover pay for what he'd done to you. 

"M-Maybe it's my fault," You finally said once your tears dried up.

"What?" Loki quickly asked, cupping your face so you'd look at him. "Why would you ever think that?"

"He asked that I lay with him." Loki's jaw clenched in anger at the thought of such a thing being asked of you. "I told him I didn't want to until we were wedded and he got angry. Then I came home and he had..." You sniffled again, rubbing your face. "Perhaps it is my fault though."

"Stop that, Y/N." He said in a stern voice that caused you to look up at him. "You shouldn't say such things. You shouldn't spare him any tears. He doesn't deserve you." You gulped as he held you gently, rubbing your back. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're far stronger than he. Now, if this was my Y/N that I had in my arms, you know what we'd do?" You shook your head, your cheeks reddening with a faint blush. "We'd go and make him pay. You'd probably turn him into a half-chicken man while I'd summon a pack of wolves." You giggled at the thought, knowing you two probably were going to do something like that soon in the days to come. He smiled, grazing your cheek with his finger. "There she is. There's my Y/N." You smiled and looked up at him. He gulped, studying your face before sighing, looking up as he leaned back.

You were confused and moved closer to him so you could look down at him. "What is it?" You asked worriedly. You thought maybe you'd offended him somehow. That he was angry at you.

He just smiled and said, "I'm in love with you." You blinked, startled by this sudden confession as he hugged you, pulling you so that you sat on your heels and had your face pressed into his neck. His hand cupped the back of your head in an almost protective manner. "I've loved you for such a time, Y/N. I want you to know this. If you do not wish for us to be more than friends...please, tell me now and I'll stop."

You just smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, your lips lingering against his skin. Loki gulped and looked down at you, his nose brushing against yours. You both shared a smile before leaning into one another. As thunder rolled, Thor probably reveling in approval, Loki kissed you. It was slow and intimate, speaking of the years of unspoken confessions. He swore he wouldn't let you go for anything in this moment.


	7. Aggravation Before The Storm. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Tony are in a secret relationship and the power goes out in the tower.

Tony hugged you close, nuzzling your neck. You giggled softly, kissing his cheek. "Tony," You groaned as his lips caressed your neck. "I need to get out of here before the others find out."

"No," He whined, rolling so that he was on top of you but kept his weight off. "Stay."

You rolled your eyes. Tony was surprisingly very affectionate towards you. Last night...god, you ached just thinking about it. It was probably the greatest night you'd had. It started out as a soft confession of feelings then a kiss...then growls as you both tore away at one another's clothing.

His hands ran over your body carefully, caressing you and placing soft kisses on your neck and shoulders. "Tony, I gotta go."

He sighed and kissed your cheek. "Okay." He said, making a face. He didn't like the idea of keeping your relationship a secret but knew it might have been better. Your brother, Clint, would probably tear him in half and lock you away in your room like some messed up Rapunzel story. He watched you sit up, studying your back. He smirked when he saw the scratches and love bites along your body. "Looking beautiful as ever," He hummed, dragging a finger down your spine.

You shivered and glared at him, to which he held his hands up innocently. You smiled and slipped on your shirt, glaring at your torn bra on the floor. "Geez. I really liked that one."

"I'll get you a new one." He hummed, sitting up and kissing the back of your neck as you tried to slide on your underwear. You shivered as his hands slid under your shirt and began cupped your breasts again. "You sure you have to go?"

"Do you want my bro to find out?" You teased, smirking towards him. He sighed and released you, laying back down. You slid on your sweats and smiled, kissing his lips softly. "I'm all yours tonight," You promised, slipping towards the door.

"I'll hold you to it," He grumbled, already falling back asleep.

You smirked and slipped out of his room quietly. You hurried silently to the end of the hall, cautious to not wake the others. However, as soon as you turned the corner, you smacked right into someone's chest. They caught you easily and you wished you had superspeed like Pietro.

"Morning, Y/N," Steve said, standing you up right. You blinked as you saw Thor and Steve staring at you with smirks on their faces. "Have a fun night?"

"What? No. I...slept?"

"With Stark?" Thor teased. Your face went bright red and you quickly shoved passed the giant blondes. "What's wrong, Y/N?" Thor's voice bellowed in laughter behind you.

Your face went darker as you all but ran to your room. You slammed the door, locking it and sliding down the wall, groaning. It's not that you were ashamed that you'd spent the night with Tony. It was more of the annoyance you knew was to come now that the captain and Asgardian found out. They loved teasing you, taken to claiming you as their little sister after finding out that Clint was your brother.

The day was spent with subtle teasing, to which Tony knew immediately what was wrong while your brother kept glancing over at you worriedly now and then. Tony gave you worried glances as he played with all of his toys, trying to find readings for a mission they were planning when you noticed it had darkened quite significantly outside.

"Hey, Thor," You joked as he walked past you. "You planning a thunderhead tonight?"

"No, but I'd imagine you are." He shot back. Your face went red as Steve let out a bellow of a laugh while Tony groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a sudden boom of thunder that made you squeak as the electricity went out in the tower. "Lady Y/N, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm good!" You said while the four of you gathered yourself. Well...three of you.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tony said repeatedly. He was running around the small lab frantically, trying to get his machinery to work. "Shit, fuck, no!"

"Stark, are you okay?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. The mecha-genius kept swearing and frantically trying to get things to work.

"Oh my god," You said, smiling and laughing. You clapped your hands as you laughed, letting out hollers of joy.

"What is so funny?" Thor asked while Steve shrugged.

"This is the first time his machines have been completely without power. He's useless without the things."

"Is he now?" Steve asked with a smirk, but you were too busy giggling at your boyfriend's panic.

"Come on, Tony," You said, approaching him. "It'll be okay."

"You don't understand, Y/N. I was working on something really important."

"Important how?"

"Important Avenger stuff." You smiled, nodding with a small blush as you watched him frantically run around the lab.

"Maybe you short be focused on Y/N, Stark," Steve teased. You smiled, continuing to watch Tony's frantic pacing through the lab. "Okay..." Steve sighed, thrown by the lack of reaction from either of you.

"Stark should take advantage of the darkness so he might enthrall you," Thor called out, hoping to get a reaction. You turned red but the darkness hid that well while Tony continued to panic. "Lady Y/N, I think he is lost."

"So do I," You said, chuckling as you shook your head.


	8. Comfort in The Storm. Aggravation Before The Storm 2. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N calms down Tony the only way she knows how...but they get busted by her brother.

"It's no use, Tony," You sighed, handing him the tool he asked for. He'd been trying for hours to get the power back on. You yawned and slumped against his back, wrapping your arms around his shoulder. Your nose pressed into his neck and you kissed the flesh softly. "C'mon, Tony. Let's go to bed," You whispered seductively.

"But, honey, I can't sleep," Tony insisted. "I have to try and get the generator back up but the circuits are fried. I need to re-calibrate--"

You listed to him rambling for a long moment for a long moment before you turned his head and kissed him hard.

Tony's eyebrows raised in shock as he blinked. "Y/N--Mmmph...I have...to..." Tony tried to speak against your lips. You kissed him, fingers moving into his hair. His body relaxed and he kissed you back, cupping your face before wrapping an arm around your waist. The man pulled you around his body. You half-sat in his lap, kissing him soothingly. When he broke away, panting, you'd started kissing his neck. He groaned softly, hands rubbing up your sides. "What are you doing?" He moaned, feeling you suck lightly on his skin.

"Distracting you," You hummed, licking up his tan skin. He moaned, squeezing your hips. You moved to straddle his legs, pressing against him. You bit gently and smirked at his groan. "Bedroom?" You asked quietly.

"God yes!" Tony moaned, lifting you up and hurrying to his room.

Morning came slowly. Your body was littered with pink marks from his lips. You had a light layer of sweat on your skin, catching your breath. You giggled as Tony kissed adoringly over your chest and stomach. You loved this side of him. He'd always been affectionate to you while both gentle and passionate. He kissed up your body before wrapping his arms around you. You smiled and kissed his lips as he held you to him.

Everything felt amazing.

"Yo, Stark!"

Oh god, no. The door opened and Tony quickly covered you with the blanket.

"Power's back...on."

Your face scrunched in a mix of fear, anger, mortification, and anxiety as you stared at the ceiling. "Hey...Legolas," Tony finally choked out. You gulped, terrified to look at your brother.

"Yeah..." Clint muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Hey." Clint made a face before clapping his hands and saying, "So, I'm going to leave. When I come back, you're both going to be dressed and I'm going to kill Stark."

With that, Clint left the room. Tony glanced at you and you both stared at him for a long moment. "So, I'm going to get off you."

"Good plan," You muttered, sitting up. "He's not going to kill you."

"I think he is."

\--

"Mr. Barton?" Wanda asked, seeing Clint tinkering with his bow before checking his arrows.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Not much."

"Then why do you keep glaring at Mr. Stark's room?"

"Just going to slaughter him."

"Why?" Wanda asked as Pietro walked by.

"He's fucking my sister."

"Tough luck, buddy," Pietro said. When Clint glared at him, the speed demon ran off quickly, saving his own hide.


	9. Kiss Me Until I'm Okay. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is rather irritable when on her period.

You groaned, curling up on the couch as you clung to the pillow. Fuck, it hurt. You were near in tears from the pain in your abdomen. Sometimes you wish you could rip out your uterus and use the blood to summon demons.

"Y/N!" Came a familiar voice, walking into the apartment. Of course he'd come home at the worst possible time. Nevertheless, you sat up and smiled weakly at him. "Whoa, Y/N?" He asked, hurrying to your side. "What's wrong, Doll?" He asked, stroking your cheeks.

"You were gone," You whimpered out.

"Uh...yes. I was on a mission, remember?"

"But you were gone a long time," You said with a weak smile. He smiled and kissed you softly, stroking your cheeks. You shivered into the kiss, surprised by how gentle it was before you deepened it. Steve groaned and pushed the pillow you held aside, laying you under him on the couch. You watched him close his eyes as he kissed you. Your pain was overwhelming your desire and you could only stare at him with a raised eyebrow. He began to grind against you, rubbing painfully against your core. "O-Ow!" You gasped.

Steve quickly pushed himself back, ready to ask what was wrong, when you hit him with a pillow. You quickly got up and made your way to the bedroom. "Y/N? What's wrong?"

"Screw you!" You snapped, glaring at him as you kept your arms wrapped around you.

"Y/N, talk to me. What's gotten into you?"

"Me? What's gotten into you? I just wanted to cuddle and you think it's about sex. Is that all you ever think about when you're with me?"

"What? No! Why would you think that? I thought you were wanting it!"

"Well, I wasn't!" You shouted, throwing the nearest thing you could find at him. You watched the phone that you'd ripped from bounce painfully of Steve's head. He groaned, rubbing the bump that was forming. He looked up, ready to retaliate...until he saw your face. You were staring at him in shock before tears erupted.

"Y/N," He sighed, stepping forward.

"Oh god, Steve," You whispered, covering your mouth with your hand as you stepped back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't..." You whimpered and turned to hurry away when he pulled you into a hug. Your face was pressed into his chest and you tried to push away but he held you tight. "Steve?"

Steve smiled at you as you looked up. "Telling me you're in pain would be a lot more effective than attacking me," He joked, chuckling. You pouted and he kissed your cheek. "Is it...umm..." He nodded downward, to which you shyly nodded back. He smiled and lifted you gently, laying you on the couch. "Stay here."

You lay on the couch, confused as to why you could hear the water running over something. Steve came back and slowly pushed your shirt up. He laid a warm rag over your abdomen, the heat soothing your pain. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, Beautiful." He laid beside you, laying an arm over your stomach. "Once you feel better, want me to get you something?"

You stared at him, surprised by the affection. He gave you a gentle nod, encouraging you. "Umm...chocolate shake and pizza?" You asked quietly.

He chuckled and kissed your temple, his lips caressing your skin softly. "I'll get that for you, Doll." He whispered, rubbing your side. He smiled when he heard a low rumble outside. "Your favorite."

"Thor must have heard my pain," You joked as your boyfriend rubbed your side soothingly. He smiled and kissed your nose softly. "Steve?"

"Hm?"

"I like kissing you."

He smiled and peck your lips softly. "Oh?"

"Yeah." You smile and kiss him softly, feeling his lips softly move against yours. You could feel your mood withering into bliss as the pain faded. You listened to the sound of the rain and Steve's heartbeat as you drifted to sleep.


	10. On Your Left. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Y/N to the place they first met.

You smiled, looking out at the small duck pond. "Where we first me," You said softly, looking up at your boyfriend.

Steve chuckled and kissed your head. "On your left," He muttered into your hair. "I scared you so badly, you'd leaped into the water."

"You snuck up on me!" You quipped, shoving him playfully.

"You were too distracted by the turtle!" He protested before cupping your face. He smiled at the blush staining your cheeks as you pouted. His thumb stroked along the cheek bone, loving your skin under his thumb.

"I was feeding it," You pouted.

The memory was still fresh in your mind. You had groaned as you sat up, soaked and shivering. Steve apologized repeatedly. You simply glared at him and huffed, going home.

The next day, you returned to the pond, seeing Steve there waiting for you. However, he was petting a duck that you'd never seen approach anyone else. Upon his profuse apologizing, you'd forgiven him.

A number of weeks had passed as Steve jogged by on repeat, always seeing you feeding the animals before reading a book for hours. He hadn't spoken to you since he'd apologized and, truth be told, it was eating at him. He wanted to talk to you again, but could not find any reason you'd want to.

One day, a cold bottle of water was suddenly thrown at Steve. His reflexes kicked in, catching it not long after it smacked into his chest. He stared at the bottle in his hand for a long moment before glancing at you. As you were staring at the book, he noticed the blush on your cheeks.

"You looked absolutely beautiful," Steve said, kissing your head. "Reading your books as always." He then kissed your ear then neck, playful in his gesture.

"Steve," You giggled upon his assault. "What's gotten into you?" Steve's eyes flicked up nervously to yours as you turned, looking at him. He gulped, causing you to worry. "Steve?"

"Y/N..." Steve smiled and took hold of your hand. "It's been four years since I met you. I fell for you harder than I ever thought possible. You held me through my darkest times. You've never asked anything impossible." Steve smiled, cupping your face. "I love you. I'm not getting any younger." You both laughed a bit at that. Then, your laugh stopped as he knelt on one knee, now cupping your left hand in both of his. "I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives." He then dug into his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. As he revealed the ring inside, he asked, "Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

By then, tears of joy were pouring down your cheeks. You nodded frantically as you squealed, "Yes! Yes, Steve!"

A wide grin spread across his cheeks as you heard a loud "Yes!" from the bushes. You both looked up to see Tony Stark, standing and covered in brush with his arms in the air, a camera in hand. You giggled, knowing he'd recorded every moment, even given the awkward smile he'd given you. He then refocused the camera on you both. "C'mon, guys! Big, wet, engagement kiss!"

"Stark," Steve warned, glaring a bit at him. You could almost see the regret Steve held of asking Tony for help. You just smiled and cupped Steve's cheek, turning his head and kissing him hard on the lips.


	11. Water Fight. Thor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are having a water fight and Thor decides to confess to Y/N.

"I've got you!" Tony declared, throwing the water balloon at you.

You dodged behind the tree beside you, pumping your water gun. "Try again, Stark," You challenged before you were soaked. You glared at Natasha and Steve, seeing the smirks on their faces. However, those smirks vanished quickly as you charged at them, declaring, "It's on!"

They were quick to split up. You chased after Steve, knowing he was a bit slower than you. "Oh god!" He'd shouted as you sprayed his back. "Cold, cold, cold!"

"Suffer! Suffer!" You yelled, laughing maniacally the whole time.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Clint dodge an attack from Thor, aiming his water pistols at the god. However, they dripped lamely and he stood with his arms up, shouted, "Refill!" He then rushed to Bruce as Thor vanished from your sight. The scientist, sitting on the sidelines mediating, came out of his trance momentarily to help refill Clint's water guns.

You smiled and hid behind a bush, catching your breath as you looked to the person beside you. Thor stared at you in surprise. You gulped, your heart suddenly hammering in your chest.

"Y-Y/N..." He breathed. You smirked and shot him with you water gun, ready to bolt. He chuckled and grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to him. You stumbled and you were suddenly face to face with him, your noses brushing together.

Thor gulped as he stared at you. You were soaked to the bone, breathtakingly beautiful as you stared at him with wide eyes. He mulled through his mind of everything he'd ever wanted to say to you.

You blushed but quickly extinguished the building warmth in your chest. Almost each time you'd been alone with him, he'd immediately clam up or hurry to leave. He seldom spoke to you, except in short sentences. You convinced yourself he despised you and you possibly annoyed him.

Thor saw your expression drop a little as you looked away. "Y/N, are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. You shook your head, not wanting to speak. "What ails you, My Lady?"

Your cheeks darkened at his words. You looked up at him, your heart beating faster now. In a fit of bravery, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Your lips pecked his cheek softly. Thor blinked, staring at your reddening cheeks before cupping your face. He kissed your lips softly, careful not to frighten you. You smiled against his lips, your hand flattening against his chest as you leaned closer. The kiss deepened slowly, both afraid as you parted your lips.

You both yelped when cold water soaked you both. The assault came from Natasha, Steve, and Tony, and it was brutal. You couldn't even lift you gun from the ground, too busy blocking your face from the cold. Meanwhile, Bruce and Clint were laughing their asses off by the coolers, still working on refilling the guns.

"Don't worry, Y/N." Tony said, smirking to you. "Thor can warm you up real good later."

Thor then threw a mass of water balloons towards the three, moving in front of you. You smiled and rested your gun on his shoulder, blasting them. You both laughed, knowing they would surrender soon.

"Be it late, I ask permission to court you," Thor muttered just loud enough for you to hear. You smiled and gave him your answer.

"Granted."


	12. Perfect. Bruce Banner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce loves that Y/N is overly affectionate.

You pouted, seeing Bruce working hard again with Tony. Tony glanced up as he saw you wrapped your arms around Bruce. With a whine, you tried to pull him out of the seat. "Y/N," Bruce chuckled. "I'm working."

"I wanna cuddle," You sighed. "Please?" You whined again, tugging at his arm. Of course, the larger man held fast in his chair as he looked through the microscope.

You pouted as he said, "Later. I promise I'm almost done." Tony made a face at that. They weren't even close to a break through. Bruce must have been really focused on it and trying to figure out the puzzle. The man watched as your lips screwed to the side, thinking. Tony knew you'd been missing Bruce, having taken notice of the way you were spacing out while pouring your coffee. He smiled when you suddenly tickled under the scientists arm pits. "Gah! Y/N! Know what? C'mere!"

Tony smiled wider as Bruce pulled you close to him and started tickling your sides. Laughter filled the lab as he chuckled, studying the way you two interacted. "So when's the wedding?" The two of you blinked towards The Iron Man. Tony smiled, writing down some things he'd discovered in his work. "I mean look at you two. You're perfect for each other. Any time one of you is away from the other, you get this...puppy eyed thing going."

You blushed and glanced at Bruce unconsciously, finding him doing to the same as Tony continued.

"And when one of you is looking at the other, I see this...cute little look. I think they call it love. You're both always laughing and giggling when you're together, even when you fight. You both take care of each other. And...I'm jealous." He smiled a bit and said, It's so cute."

You blushed a darker shade as Bruce smiled, pulling you close and kissing your head. "Thank you, Tony. That's really nice of you." The scientist said.

"Of course, it sucks that I lost my lab partner."

"Yeah, you did," Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'll be back in a while."

"Don't rush yourself. Y/N might come back."

"Hey!" You whined, pouting again. Bruce chuckled and led you out of the lab.

Tony smiled again as the two of you left. He then moved around the table and picked up where Bruce left off, determined to help you out.


	13. You Are Too. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony claims to have outed Y/N to Thor, and he is not happy about it at all. Male-Reader

"You...what?" You asked, your heart beating fast as time seemed to slow down.

"Yeah," Tony said, shrugging with a stupid grin. "I told him you like him."

You started shaking, feeling your cheeks darkening. "Why?"

"Because it's obvious?"

"It is?!" You squeaked, shaking worse now. You started to feel your eyes tearing up as everything shattered around you.

Tony watched you walk lifelessly out of the room. "Uh...Y/N?" He asked as he watched you stagger out of the room. Steve walked by you and looked to Tony for answers.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I may have told him that I told Thor about his crush."

"You what?!" Steve asked, staring at him in shock. "Stark, that's wrong! That wasn't yours to tell!"

"I didn't actually do it, Cap," The man said with a shrug before walking towards the coffee pot. "But I may have gotten the ball rolling." Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead.

For the next week, any time you'd seen Thor, you practically hid from the Thunder God. Steve and Tony watched the interaction both amused and worried. Your face would go red and you'd immediately hide your face or leave the room as fast as you could. Thor became confused with every action and felt his heart starting to break before one day, he followed you.

"Stark, this is bad. He's avoiding Thor now."

"Yeah, but he went after him," Tony said with a smirk before pulling out some Scotch. "I think this earned me a drink." Steve rolled his eyes and stole Tony's glass, drinking from it while the man chuckled and pulled out a second one.

You hurried down the hall, hoping to escape to the confides of your room. Your shoulder was grabbed and you were pinned against the wall, arms caging you. You gulped, staring into the eyes of Thor as he glared at you. "What did I do wrong?" He asked steadily.

You stared at him for a long moment before finally saying, "What?"

"I have offended you. I have made you run from me. Please, Y/N, I ask what it is I did to hurt you in any way?"

"I...No. It's not you." You gulped, looking away.

"Then what? What is it?"

"It's my fault!" You finally barked, your voice cracking a bit. You blushed, keeping your eyes shut. "I...I'm sorry. I know you could never see me that way. I know we're friends. I screwed up, Thor, and I'm sorry about that."

Thor stared at you in confusion, his arms relaxing as he watched you. "What...do you mean?"

"I know Tony told you. I know he told you about my feelings for you...I also know about Jane. I know you love each other. I know--" You froze when his hand suddenly touched your cheek, his thumb pressing against your lips to silence you. Timidly, you looked up and felt his nose brush against your before you met his gaze. You shivered, unable to comprehend the situation.

"It is true. I care for Jane, but she is nothing compared to you," He said, gulping a bit. "I care for you, more than I should. I perhaps have come to grow a fondness of you that would be forbidden by my father." Thor shook a bit as he sighed, making you blink in shock. He was truly afraid, or at least, intimidated. "I...what I mean to say is...That...you...are..."

You smiled and shyly kissed his cheek, startling him into staring at you. "You are too." Thor smiled and brought your face to his, kissing you gently. You smiled against his lips, hands resting on his chest as he brought you close.


	14. Dinosaurs? Dinosaurs! Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's daughter place with genetics.

"Oh god no!" That was the first thing the Avenger's heard upon entering the tower. "You guys aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow!" They saw you, Y/N Stark, looking frantic and like you'd just been caught red-handed.

"Y/N," Your dad, Tony, said, glaring at you a bit. You gulped. You really didn't like pissing off your dad. He was Iron Man after all. "What did you do?"

Before you could answer, there was a low growling to the team's left. Bruce looked over and saw it first. "A Velociraptor?!" He asked in shock.

The dinosaur roared and began to charge at them. "No, no, no! Down, Girl!" You shouted, jumping in front of them. "Easy, easy...Nice and easy. Hush." You quelled the dinosaur's anger quickly. "Easy, easy," You said gently, guiding her away from the Avenger's. "Sorry. I've got her on a vegetarian diet while giving her protein supplements. Right, Jarvis?"

"She has Rose trained quite well," The AI said over the speakers.

"You named it Rose?" Natasha asked, smirking as Clint snickered behind her.

"What? I like it," You grumbled, pouting as you crossed your arms. Rose nuzzled your jacket, trying to dig into your pocket. "No! Bad girl! I've gotta clean my room because of you. No treats." The dinosaur whined a bit, groaning lowly.

Tony opened his mouth to scold you but sighed. He was completely dumbfounded. His daughter had somehow brought an extinct species back to life! "You do realize there is an entire movie series of why this is a bad idea, right?" Bruce asked. You could only smile lamely. "How did you manage to do it?"

"Well, it's not a direct construct of the reptile's DNA. I literally just played a bit of Russian Roulette to get the idea of the construct and played with the machine I have. Jarvis helped me piece some little bits together. The Velociraptor genetic construct consists of three different DNA types, being reptile, carnivorous, and bipedal. Really, it was just a matter of filling in the rest. Took forever!" You finally sighed.

"What creature is this?" Thor asked. "I've never seen such a thing." He approached it carefully, to which Rose hissed a bit, causing the god to take a step back. You smiled and patted Rose's nose much like a horse. You then gestured Thor over. Rose growled lowly, but upon a small pat to her nose, she timidly approached him. The creature sniffed his hand before practically encompassing him in a hug. "Oh!"

You giggled. "Yeah. She's a cuddling type. Rose, quit harassing him." Rose whined at you before nuzzling against Thor's cheek. You huffed, crossing your arms again as the team laughed. You then saw your dad giving you a look. "I-I'm going to go clean my room. If she starts acting up, I've got this whistle." You handed Thor the whistle in question. "Just blow on it if she misbehaves. I've got her pretty well trained."

You quickly retreated to your room. Steve watched Tony's face and shoved him in the direction of your room. "Go on. Talk to her. We'll take care of Rose," The captain said.

Tony sighed and nodded. He knocked on your bedroom door. "Y/N? Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door and saw that your room was completely wrecked! "Whoa!" He said in shock. Claw marks were everywhere. The pillows were rags and feathers. Even your curtains were torn. "What happened?"

"She doesn't like being trapped in my room all day."

"That's what that was before we left?" He asked, remembering that he heard quite the commotion before the team went on the mission several days before.

"It looks better than it did," You stated, throwing the torn sheets into a trashbag. He saw at least three of them filled. "So...umm...would it be okay if I went shopping after school tomorrow?"

"Collateral damage?" You nodded, not looking at your dad. "I'll cut you a deal." You made a face and looked up at your dad. "No more dinosaurs without my approval. If you can do that, then maybe I can allow some redecoration." You smiled a bit. "Though, if this is your way of hinting you want to remodel, you could've just asked."

"So...you're not mad about the dinosaur?"

"Kid," Tony sighed, sitting on your trashed bed. "Wow. She did a number." He muttered before smiling to you. "You're a genius. I'm proud of you for being able to crack genetic coding like that. It's phenomenal!" Your ears perked at that. "Just don't do anything to drastic, okay?"

You tackled your dad in a hug, causing him to laugh as he held you, before kissing your head. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Easy, Kiddo. Now, need some help with your room?"

"I wanna do it!" You whined.

"Yeah, but I know you don't have any muscle. You're too busy at your computers all day." He joked, squeezing your lack of a bicep.

"Oh whatever! You're just as bad!"


	15. Quiet Ones. Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro wants to know what makes Y/N so quiet.

Pietro has always been fascinated by you. From the moment he saw you alongside the Avengers, he just wanted to scoop you up and run away. But he noticed something, even when Wanda had used her power to make you live your greatest fear, you never made a sound. You just sat on the ground, leaning against the wall as tears fell down your face. He wanted to help you.

After the fight with Ultron, he woke up from a coma, realizing the fight was won. As he recovered, he saw you, never hearing you. Finally, he approached Steve.

The captain sighed. "Y/N...she's always been quiet. I've never heard her speak once since I've met her. Clint will sign to her to get her to communicate. Natasha does too. I'm still learning so I can't really talk to her."

"Is she deaf?" Pietro asked, hoping to get information.

"No. She's just...mute." Steve shrugged, not sure how to explain your situation. Clint had explained it to him once, but he felt that Pietro should communicate with you on it.

Pietro was determined to find out and sped over to you, seeing you in the kitchen munching on some carrots. "Y/N." You looked up at him, not even phased by his sudden appearance. "Why don't you talk?"

Straight to the point. It amused you that Pietro was straight forward with you. You just shrugged though, knowing he couldn't sign or anything. Pietro sped away and came back, a notebook and pen in his hand. He placed it in front of you and tapped on it, staring at you. You stared back, surprised.

"If you don't want to tell me why, that's okay, but...could you write to me? I don't..." He made a gesture with his hands, amusing you as he made his point. You grabbed the pen and wrote a single word on the notebook.

Alright.

And that's how it started. You and Pietro shared this notebook, passing it back and forth when you got the chance. Slowly, Pietro began to pick up on you mannerisms. One day, you'd hurried to your room, wanting nothing more than to be alone. You were angry. Pissed, even! Sam messed with Vision's head and got him in on a prank. You were covered in some kind of gross slimy liquid. You had tears running down your face by the time you were closing your door.

There was a whoosh of air and you knew Pietro had slipped in behind you. You stomped your foot as you turned to him and pointed to the door. "Y/N," Pietro began. "Please. Don't lock your--"

"G-G-Get o-out." You rasped out, throat clenching tightly. You were panting, trying to hold it all together. Instead, you dropped down to your knees.

Pietro gathered you in his arms and held you as you cried silently. Your voice was quiet, fragile even. He'd never seen you so frail. But all the same, you were livid. He knew that by the way your fingers curled into his shirt. He rubbed your back, keeping his arms around you as he sat on the ground. You felt his heels on your feet, wrapping himself completely around you.

"I've got you. I'm sorry they pissed you off," He said quietly into your ear. "I'm sure they meant no harm. It was only a prank."

"S-Stupid--"

"Hush." You blinked, looking up at him. "You don't have to talk." He smiled gently. "I don't think I'd recognize you if you did." You smiled in return. He kissed your head gently, nuzzling your hair. "You do know, right?"

You smiled gently and nodded before kissing his cheek. Though as you pulled away, you locked eyes with him again. You gulped as you stared at one another. Pietro licked his lips and gently nudged your nose with his, silently asking. You responded by leaning in, kissing him gently. The kiss was gentle and soothing.

When he pulled away, he smiled to you, resting his forehead on yours. "I'm glad you know." He whispered, sighing happily as he held you. You cringed when you heard your clothes make a gross squishing sound as his arms tightened. He chuckled and helped you stand. "I'll let you change and whatnot." You nodded and gathered your clothes, heading towards your bathroom. When you saw him about to leave, you hurried to his side, gently grabbing his hand. He smiled and kissed your knuckles. "I'll be back. I got some on my shirt though." You smiled and let him leave, happy to know that he accepted you.


	16. My Present To You. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets Y/N something she's been really wanting for Christmas.

"But, Tony!" You whined, pouting. The Avengers were spending a day in the mall, not really doing much. However, our story begins in the late summer. You had found the pet store and in the window was a litter of pugs that just looked absolutely precious. "I can talk to animals! I can transform into them. Please?" You begged the billionaire.

"Not happening," Tony said, arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't budging. "You're lucky I let you in the tower."

"Ouch, Tony!" Natasha said, smacking his shoulder.

"C'mon. They look pretty cute," Bruce said, looking at the pets with you.

"Yeah. They're cute, until they shit all over your carpet." Tony sighed and looked at you. "It's not happening."

\--

"Really?" Steve asked with a grin. November was coming to an end as Steve, your boyfriend, was talking to Tony.

"Yes. Really," Tony sighed. "She's my friend. Besides, I've made all the preparations for the buddy." He smiled to Steve. "Go on. Go find it."

\--

Christmas had finally come. The Avengers decided it was best to spend it with the team. After all, you were all one big family. What better way to celebrate! Steve smiled and handed you your gift. Tony smirked and typed something on his tablet. "Go on," Your boyfriend encouraged gently, nudging you.

You smiled to him and opened it. Somehow, there was a gross chew toy in it. It looked like it'd be mauled by a rabid animal. "Uh...thanks?" You asked, glancing at him. For some reason, you felt like he was teasing you for your animal shape-shifting powers.

"Squeeze," Steve said, smiling widely.

You raised an eyebrow and squeezed. The toy gave an obnoxious squeak. When Steve nodded, you did it again. That's when you heard tiny ticks of claws hurrying towards the living room where you all sat. You looked up and had to cover your mouth to repress the scream of delight as a black pug came hurrying at you. It panted and jumped for the toy, tugging it away and shaking it rapidly.

"Merry Christmas!" Steve said. "Her name is Artaya."

"Hi, Artaya!" You squealed happily. The puppy jumped into your lap. Your hugged her tightly, feeling the tears building up.

"Aww!" Clint groaned. "Now you've made her cry." You laughed, still crying as Artaya licked your face.


	17. Got Your Back. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has lost her best friend, but Tony is right there to help her.

"She what?" Tony practically shrieked, making you jump a bit. "No, no," He said, more gently this time. "Not mad at you. Not mad at you."

"Yeah," You sighed out. "She just...abandoned me."

It wasn't the full story, you knew, but for Tony Stark, that was good enough to get him pissed. Tony gave you a tight hug, letting you lean into him as he rubbed your back. For a moment, he disappeared from the room, leaving you to your thoughts.

You couldn't help but wonder what brought on the sudden betrayal. You sighed softly, staring at nothing until a drink was held in front of you. Dark liquid with a familiar aroma. Rum and Coke. Your favorite.

"Tony--"

"C'mon. You've earned it." You smiled and took the drink from him. Tony was a simple guy when it came down to it. He knew that all the world's problems weren't solved by just drinking them away, but they did help.

You both sat and chatted for a while, rambling on about getting pay back, but you knew the two of you would never do that. For one, Steve would be pissed about it. For two, revenge wasn't your thing. You couldn't hurt a horsefly, and Tony knew how much you hated those things.

The night drug on and you were buzzed as you both sat by the window, looking over the city. You leaned against Tony, sighing. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around you. "Thanks for being mine." He smiled and looked down at you before getting up. "C'mon, ya drunk. Let's get you to bed."

"I don't wanna," You whined, falling back on the floor.

He chuckled and scooped you up easily. Tony smiled when you rested your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep. He tucked you in and laid beside you. His mind kept telling him to get up and track the bitch down, but he didn't. His heart knew you wouldn't want that. Instead, he slept with you, keeping you safe from the nightmares that might come.


	18. Geek. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is extremely shy and is afraid of her own crush on Steve.

"Hey, Y/N?" Steve asked, patting your shoulder. You squeaked and teleported away out of nerves, landing on the other side of the room. Steve smiled, hands up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"U-Uh, n-no, sir. I-I--I'm not scared." You cleared your throat as you spoke, hoping to push down the nerves. You smiled and licked your lips. "What is it?"

"First...Steve. I told you that," He said sweetly. You smiled and nodded, sighing softly. "Second, I need your help with something." He then crooked his fingers so you'd follow him.

Your cheeks went red as you followed him into the other room. He was doing some research, learning little by little different things about the time area he was in. You pulled out a few books showing him some things. You were happy to help, but you couldn't deny the feelings you felt for the man.

Steve smiled up, meeting your eyes. He watched your cheeks darken and you immediately looked down, your bangs falling into your face. He gulped, licking his lips. However, he refocused on the book you'd shown him, reading over the words.

You bit your lip as the silence settled around you. Unlike with most people, the silent moments with Steve felt serene. You weren't afraid of them. You felt perfectly content in his presence, which was strange, all things considering.

Steve knew you weren't very sociallable. Social interaction frightened you. You would usually end up teleporting away from the situation. Literally. One of the reasons you joined the Avengers was to gain control over your own power. He found it adorable. Having said that, every advance he'd made always ended horribly, usually in you jumping away from him and teleporting either to the other side of the room or some random place in the tower.

You tucked your hair behind your ear, focusing on your book. Steve saw the bangs falling back into your face and brushed them out of the way. He watched your skin turn pink instantly and smiled to you. Steve scooted a bit closer to you when you'd looked away, watching you shift awkwardly.

"U-Uhm, Cap--" Steve gave you a pointed look to which you cleared your throat. "S-Steve, what are you doing?"

"Moving closer to you," He said bluntly. You looked up at him, confused. "I like being close to you." He smiled to you, watching as you shyly looked away until he'd wrapped an arm around you. "Is this okay?"

"I...u-uh--"

"Hey, Capsicle!" Tony announced his presence in the room. You squeaked and you were immediately gone, having teleported some place far away. Steve sighed as Tony made a face. "Oh crap. Sorry."

"It's fine," Steve muttered.

"Geez. That took her a lot of guts too." Steve looked up at Tony curiously. The genius just smiled. "Y/N digs ya."

"S-She does!?" Steve asked in shock, mouth suddenly going dry.

Tony nodded, sighing. "She really shouldn't be so hard on herself though." Upon Steve confused look, Tony said, "She really doesn't think much of herself. Everytime I've told her you like her, she thinks I'm lying. Says there are better girls for you."

"But I don't want any girl other than her," Steve stated simply.

Tony smiled at that. "Tell you, Y/N."

Steve gulped and saw you slowly peek out from behind a book case, your face bright red. Steve's eyes met yours. You closed your eyes tightly, ready to jump again...but opened them, taking a deep breath.

"Really?" You asked quietly, surprised you didn't stammer.

Steve smiled and nodded, not moving in fear of scaring you. He watched you slowly emerge and moved towards him, sitting beside him again. He stared at you as your eyes were intently focused on the book. You rested your head on his shoulder, making him smile.

"Dinner sometime?" Steve asked to which you nodded quickly.


	19. Shadows. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony finds out that Y/N's fear of the dark is more prominent than he previously thought.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ANXIETY ATTACK.

To him, it was a weird habit. Tony Stark saw you carrying a small flashlight with you every where you went. He also had gone through your room, seeing a night light. I mean, you were how old and owned a nightlight?!

Tony didn't imagine what the truth was. Not once did he think about what would happen if you were locked in the safe room, the flashlight you owned in his hand. Not once did he think about what would happen if he shut off the lights. Not once did he think about your panic filled screams.

You clung to the wall, banging your fists against the door. "Let me out, Stark! Please!" You begged and pleaded.

You could feel your heart beating in your ears. The air grew thick.

"Tony, please!"

The room was alive. You could feel it reaching out towards you. The fingers of the shadows tightened around your throat. You couldn't breathe.

"T-Tony, let me out!"

Your skin felt like it was getting tighter and tighter. Your eyes began to burn as you gasped for air.

You finally slumped to your knees, pressing back against the wall as you cried quietly. You felt so weak. You felt the world crumbling around you. It was your own fault, you'd told yourself. You made yourself like this. You made yourself weak and pathetic. You didn't deserve to be an Avenger. You didn't deserve any of it.

You could practically feel all the hate the Avengers felt for you. They felt sorry for you. They didn't care what happened and they made Tony lock you in this room.

You were alone.

"Y/N!" You heard Clint shouting as he opened the door.

Steve froze, seeing you in your ball. You were crying and couldn't breathe. He hurried to you and pulled your hands away from your ears. You looked up at him as he pressed your hands on his chest. "It's okay. Y/N, I'm right here. I'm right here," He said softly.

"S-Steve?" You asked weakly, looking around the room. Light was flooding it again as you shook, hands gripping his shirt tightly.

Steve hushed you gently, brushing the hair from your face as he spoke softly. "I'm right here, Y/N. Can you feel me breathing?" You nodded, looking up at him. "Focus on me. Can you do that?"

You shook and nodded, closing your eyes as you leaned into him. Steve pulled you so you sat in his lap, side-saddling his thighs. He pressed your ear over his heart, keeping himself calm for you. He whispered comforting things into your ear.

Tony gulped, seeing what had happened as he dropped the flashlight in his hand. He'd never seen you so...small. You were shaking and clinging to Steve.

"What--" He started but Clint gave him a full-hearted glare. The archer dragged him to another room. "Hey!" Tony finally said, ripping his arm away. "What gi--"

Clint punched Tony right in the jaw, causing the billionaire to stumble back and lean on the table. "You fucking jackass! Y/N is terrified of the dark and you just pushed her into an attack!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know she was scared of the dark?"

"I don't know...Her fucking flashlight?!" Clint shouted, pinning him to the wall. "I don't care if she says she forgives you. You know what this will do to her? Every time this happens, she comes to my room or Steve's. She can't stand to be alone and she was finally getting better. You know what she told me? She told me she'd try to sleep without her light on. Now? You've fucked it all up!" Clint pushed away from him, storming out of the room to check on you.

Tony licked his lips, gulping as he leaned against the wall. He let out a shaky sigh. He looked around the room, seeing that it was his lab. An idea popped into his head and he knew what to do.

\--

You curled up in your bed, taking a deep breath before you shut off the lights. You gulped a bit, the shadows clinging to the walls. You had the curtains drawn that night. You were determined. You promised yourself that you'd try.

You laid down, clutching the sheets. Then it started. You could feel your heart pounding. Your skin grew tight again. You tried to calm your breathing, closing your eyes tightly.

I can do this. I can do this.

You repeated the mantra over and over. You pushed down the bubbling hatred inside of you...but it wouldn't stay down.

With a small whimper, you shot up, grabbing your flashlight. You hurried out but smashed into a chest in the doorway. With a gasp, you looked up to see Tony standing there, looking worried.

"Tony..." You whispered. Your cheeks grew pink and you hid your flashlight behind you. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Tony held up a small white ball. "Uhm..." He squeezed it and it began to glow a soft white light. You stared at it for a long moment before looking at him. "What is it?"

"I uh...I made it. Here." He pulled your hand up and set it in your palm. "It'll never overheat. It'll turn on when you squeeze it. Battery won't ever die. And...I hope it helps. It'll shut off after a while, so if you have it on while you're sleeping, it'll shut off after ten-twenty minutes."

You stared at him for a long moment before looking down at the still glowing orb. "I-I don't..."

"Theoretically, sleeping with the light own wouldn't aid in your attempt at overcoming your fear. It just makes it harder to sleep. Shutting the lights off before you sleep scares you so...It should help ease you into it more." Tony then sunk his hands into his pockets before nodding. "So, yeah. Night."

Tony turned on his heel, heading down the hall. He felt his cheeks turning red. He knew you'd probably never forgive him. He didn't care. He just wanted you to feel safe again.

"Tony." He looked up and saw you smiling softly, the orb lighting up your features beautifully. "Thank you. Try to sleep well." With that, you'd vanished into your room.

The man was stock still, only just remembering to breath when let out a soft breath. He gulped and nodded, heading for his room.


	20. Pinkie Promise. Matt Murdock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a young teen who can't handle her life anymore. Then The Daredevil shows up.
> 
> TRIGGERS FOR SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND ABUSE.

You were standing at the top of the building. The wind was billowing around you, surrounding you. You sat on the ledge, dangling your feet in the air. Just lean forward. All you had to do was lean forward and it was over.

Your eyes burned from crying, your chest was tight. You couldn't handle any more. It was just too hard. You sighed, closing your eyes.

"Wait!" You heard someone shout. You gasped, jumping a bit. You were slipping. Whoever it was would watch you die. You found yourself unable to care and simply let yourself fall, only to have your wrist grabbed. "No! Stop!" He said.

You looked up to see a man in a red suit with a mask that had devil horns on it. You gulped and looked down. "Just let me go," You croaked out.

"I'm not doing that." The Devil in Hell's Kitchen said as he pulled you up. He set you to sit on the rooftop, tilting his head. You didn't say anything, just sat there, looking down at your hands. He then carefully pressed a hand on your ribs, listening to your hiss. "Your rib is bruised. Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter," You said, shaking your head.

"Yes it does. Now, unless you ran headfirst into a fight with some aliens or mob bosses, I'm certain you didn't deserve it." He reached forward, his glove finger lifting your chin so you'd look at him. "Who did this to you?" You gulped, afraid to answer. "Boyfriend? Ex? Dad?" His ear twitched as he felt your jaw clench. "Your father did this then. Why?"

You sniffled and started to cry. "I'm such a fuck up! I can't do shit right!"

The man immediately pulled you into a hug, squeezing you gently. He was careful not to damage you as he rubbed your back. "What's your name?"

You sniffled and hiccuped. "It doesn't matter. I'm just going to jump when you go."

The Devil clenched his jaw, gulping a bit. He'd sensed your presence down the blocks, opting to ignore it at first. That is, until he noticed your heart beat. Content. Unafraid...Surrendering. He hurried to you, knowing you were ready to take the dive. Now, as he held you, he felt protective of you.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said once you'd calmed down. "I want you to come up here, every night from now on. I want to help you." He pulled back and removed his glove, cupping your face gently. He wiped the tears from your cheek as you shook. "Can you do that for me?"

You sniffed and pulled back a bit, wiping your face. "I-I--"

"I need you to promise me this. I know you're a good person. You are worth so much more than he leads you to believe. Please?" He asked, pushing the hair from your face. He rested his hand on your head, feeling you nod. "Thank you." He then hooked his pinkie with yours. "This means you can't break it. You know that right?"

You gave a soft smile, tightening your finger around his. "Okay. T-Thanks...uhm...Is it okay to call you Devil or...?"

The man in the mask gulped, as if regarding you. Finally he said, "Matt."

You nodded and said, "Y/N."


	21. Redemption. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's prank goes too far as he sends Y/N into a panic.

Loki froze up, dropping his staff as he stared at you. Your eyes were screwed tight as you covered your ears. Your breaths came in wheezing gasps. Your entire body was curled up as you stood in front of him.

He panicked and reached out to you, stuttering out your name. "What's wrong? My lady?" He was panicking himself as you stood there, completely terrified. Loki grabbed your arm and pulled you into his arms. He hurriedly ran you to your room.

You were visiting Thor and Loki from Midgard, being a little adventurer in their eyes. They loved that you wanted to explore all of Asgard. Odin was skeptical at first, but after time, he did grow a fondness of you.

Loki loved to pull little pranks on you. They weren't much. But this time, he'd come out and used his staff. An illusion appeared before you of a giant spider. He watched your entire body tense up as you stared at it. He was ready to come out and jest for your fears until he saw you curl into yourself completely.

He laid you on the bed, cupping your face. "Lady Y/N," He whispered, gulping. He listened to your short breaths and sat down, pulling you into his lap, resting your ear against his chest. "Please, if you can hear me, match my breathing. Try. Please."

You listened to his breaths and shakily began to match them. He hushed you gently, rubbing your back.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered into your hair, clutching you tightly to him. "I did not mean to frighten you so...If I'd known...Oh, Y/N. I love you. Please...Please just calm down."

He listened to your breaths slowly even out. Loki kept rubbing your back, shaking as he held you. He didn't want to ever see that again. It terrified him. Finally, you curled more into him, vulnerable from your panic.

In any normal circumstance, you would've been flustered and blushing, trying to push away from him. Thor knew about your crush on his little brother and would often tease you for it. In this moment, you wanted someone close. You needed someone close. Loki just happened to be that someone.

"I-I'm sorry," You finally whispered out, tears rolling down your face as you tried to push away from the God.

"No," Loki said firmly, looking down at you. "Don't ever apologize. I'm so sorry I frightened you. I'm so sorry, Lady Y/N--"

"I told you. No formalities with us, please," You whispered with a smile. Loki gave you a soft grin, green eyes filled with sympathy. You sniffed and rubbed your cheek a bit. Loki's hand raised up and gently wiped away the tears. You smiled to him. "T-Thank you, Loki."

"Y/N," He whispered, head dropping into your shoulder. "This is my fau--" He gasped when you tugged at his hair and kissed him hard. Loki moaned and kissed you back, holding you tight to him.

You kissed him sweetly, cupping his face as your lips moved in sync before he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. "Did you mean it?" You panted softly.

Loki gulped, staring at you. "I did...I do...I love you, Y/N." He cupped your face gently. "I love you so much," He whispered.

You shook and smiled a bit. "I love you too, Loki..."

He let out a relieved laugh, smiling widely. He cupped your face with both of his hands, searching your eyes for some lie in your eyes. When he found none, he kissed you hard, all his love for you pouring into it. You smiled against his lips and held him to you.

You surprised him by adjusting in his lap so your knees were on either side of his thighs. Loki let out a shaky breath as he kissed you, feeling your lips part to him. He slid his tongue gently into your mouth, tasting you.

The moan you let out nearly made him lose it. "My gods," He whispered, laying you on the bed. He held himself over you, studying the way you blushed and panted under him. "You are incredible, Y/N. I...I don't know what I'd do if you were gone."

You smiled and kissed his head softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Loki," You said, stroking his cheeks gently.

\--

"Y/N?" Thor called, knocking on the door. He listened carefully, hearing your soft breath inside and opened the door. "Y/N, are you..." Thor smirked as he looked at you. You were curled into his brother's arms, sound asleep. You looked so small in his hold as you both laid on the bed.

The blonde smiled and stepped into the room. He grabbed the blanket at the end of your bed and covered you both, tucking you in.

"Finally..." He whispered as he walked out.


	22. Human Interaction. Vision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is slowly understanding human feelings.

Vision watched the screen carefully. You were sitting next to him as some cheesy romance that Tony turned on played on the flat screen. The Avengers were watching the movie adamantly but Tony grabbed Natasha's attention when he saw the android glancing between you and the screen before scooting closer to you.

You didn't do anything as you were focused on a book you were reading, not too interested in the movie. Vision clenched his jaw, staring at you before scooting closer so that your thighs were touching. You grew confused and looked up as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

You blinked and stared at him but Vision kept his eyes on the screen. You smiled and leaned against him more, going back to your book.

Tony immediately grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Vision glared at him a bit, not enjoying that he was taking pictures of you and him but let it go since you were curled to his side.

The movie progressed as Vision studied adamantly. Of course, he remembered many things from his days as JARVIS, having been Tony's personal assistant. However, when he felt you slump against him, he saw that you'd fallen asleep and froze up, not sure what to do.

Being humanoid was odd. How was he supposed to react? There wasn't a sure fire manual for this sort of thing, he knew that. So how should he react!

Steve got up and gave Vision a small blanket. "Wrap it around her," He said quietly. The android nodded and did so, noting the small hum you let out as you clung to it almost instantly.

Vision smiled softly as the soldier retreated back to his seat. The Avengers loved that the android was being so affectionate to you but you were sound asleep. Tony wanted to do something that might embarrass you.

So, he got up and whispered into Vision's ear. Vision blinked in confusion before looking to Tony. "She is asleep. Are you certain this wouldn't upset her?"

Natasha grabbed Tony's ear and dragged him off. The Avengers left the room as the movie had ended and wanted to give you and Vision privacy. Vision sighed softly and looked down at you.

Kiss your lips. That's what Tony suggested. Vision gulped and leaned down, kissing the top of your head instead. You hummed in your sleep, nuzzling him as he smiled. Maybe someday, but not quite yet. He still had many things he needed to learn.


	23. Sleep. Bruce Banner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce hurries over when his best friend's heart is broken.

Bruce smiled when he saw your ID pop up on his phone. He answered it cheerfully, wanting nothing but to hear your voice. When he heard your sob, he was quick to his feet, dropping his journal. "Y/N?" He stuttered softly.

"B-Bruce, I..." You hiccuped and sobbed. "That jerk--He..."

"Calm down, please," Bruce said softly. "Do you want me to come over?"

"He just broke up with me over a stupid freaking text!" You got out in a cracked voice.

"What?" Bruce asked in surprise as he slipped on his shoes. "You're kidding right?" He heard a few clicks and knew you were forwarding the message to him. "Hold on. Just got it." He said as he looked at his messages.

"FWD: Hey, Y/N. Look, you're great and all but I think we should break up. Hope you're cool????"

"Hope you're cool?" Bruce asked incredulously as he pressed the speaker to his ear again. "What the hell?"

"I know. I tried asking him but he won't respond or anything and my Twitter went off. Turns out he had a date."

"Oh no," Bruce sighed, knowing you were spitting mad. "Look. I'm coming up, okay?"

"O-Okay." You sniffed as Bruce walked out of his apartment. He walked to the stairs and walked up, hurrying to your apartment. The door was unlocked and he stepped in. You looked up as you wiped your cheeks, a fire burning in your eyes. "Bruce..."

"Hey," He said, closing the door behind him as he hurried to you. His arms wrapped around you as he rubbed your back. "Talk to me."

"That jackass!" You shouted as you clung to him. "Stupid, idiotic--"

Bruce smiled as he held you, letting you rage and nearly spit fire as you cried. Once you'd settled down, he cupped your face, wiping away your tears with his thumbs. "Better?"

"No," You whimpered, sniffling a bit. "This is probably my fault."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I get jealous so easily. I'm always lashing out and--"

"Whoa," Bruce said stopping you. "You're kidding right? Y/N, I've never seen you get jealous. You only lash out when it's justified."

You shook your head, not believing his words. "You're incredible, Y/N. No one in this world or Thor's could replace you. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met. Hell, you give Stark a run for his money when you're pissed. Even--" He gulped as he croaked out. "Even The Other Guy likes you."

You blinked and looked up at him as he smiled. "You keep us calm," He admitted, shrugging. "C'mon. Let's watch bad movies and have some tea."

You smiled a bit and nodded. Soon you were both curled up on the couch. Bruce shifted a bit as the movie ended. He looked to you to find you sound asleep as you leaned against him. Bruce wrapped his arm around you and smiled softly.

"I love you," He whispered as he kissed the top of your head before scooping you up. Maybe some day he'll say it to you when you're awake.


	24. Chain Reaction. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's depression and anorexia become very clear to the team and they'll do anything to help her.

You stared at the ceiling, sighing softly. Everything felt like it was crashing around you. You needed to feel something but you were just numb. Everything came off in wave after wave of anger and hate towards you. You could only be knocked down so many times before you can't get back up again.

With another soft sigh, you rolled away from the door, hugging a pillow to your chest. You just wanted to stay in bed all day. You didn't wanna screw up again and piss anyone else off. Being an adult fucking sucked. Being an Avenger was like being an adult with super powers, which was worse. You had to keep everything to be an act. You had to be good to make sure kids didn't look at you doing something horrible and think "I wanna do that". But you were still human, weren't you? Even then, even if you were donating to charity every day, people still hated you.

The last mission hit you hard. After you'd saved this scientist from Hydra, you and the team returned him home. You ended up wandering around the town, seeing a child crying. You decided to cheer her up by holding out your hand and revealing a small flame. You put on a show for the kids, making them laugh and cheer... But the folk of the town didn't take to kindly to it.

To put it lightly, you ended up returning to your team with a bloody nose and a black eye. While Steve and Thor attached to you, ready to care for you, the others were ready to pulverize everyone.

"You should see the other guys," You joked, making Tony smile.

A knock on the door ripped you from your thoughts. You didn't move, didn't make to call out. You just didn't want to exist. There was a heavy sigh and someone had entered. Based on the falls of their step, it was Steve. He sat behind you, silent for a long moment.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "You didn't eat last night." You shook your head, closing your eyes. "Y/N, that's the second day in a row. You need to eat something."

"Not hungry," You mumbled.

"I don't care. Y/N, you're not immortal like Thor. You need to eat. Please? For me?" You didn't respond, just closed your eyes as you hoped he'd leave. Steve sighed and looked back down at his hands. "How's your eye?"

"Sore, but better."

He smiled a bit and nodded. "Good." He gulped and bit his lip. He was trying to figure out how to help you. He wanted you to eat, needed you to. But he couldn't exactly force it on you. "You know..." He started. "You know we love you, right? All of us?" You just shrugged to which he placed a hand on your shoulder and rolled you onto your back. He looked into your eyes and nearly broke. You looked so broken. "It's true. Y/N, you're an amazing woman." He brushed the hair from your forehead and placed a soft kiss, smiling when your eyes sparkled and a light tint hit your cheeks. "Don't forget that, Little Flame."

That nickname always made you blush, seeing as he tended to call you that when you were alone with him. You watched Steve walk out and sighed again, rolling back onto your side. Your heart still hammered from the soft kiss and you gave a small smile.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making you jolt up. Clint stormed into the room and threw you over his shoulder. "Wah! Barton! What--"

He started to run down the hall with you over his shoulder, speeding past a very confused Captain Rogers who followed with a smile. You were plopped on a seat in the kitchen. "Guys, I--"

Your mouth was stuffed with a piece of chicken from the plate in front of you. You gave Tony a small glare. "You're eating. Deal with it." He said. "Now chew or I will puree all of this and shove it in your mouth."

"Shouldn't we get a safe word?" You muttered as you chewed slowly.

The team forced you to eat, Natasha using that excuse that you isolating yourself made Bruce angry. You reluctantly ate with everyone. Once it was all done, you stood up and said, "I'm going to bed."

However, they had different plans. Tony dragged you into the living room and forced you to sit down and watch your favorite movie with them. You sighed as you watched the characters moving about on screen. You noticed about halfway through it, nearly everyone had fallen asleep. 

You looked around at everyone, studying how the all kept close to you in their own ways. Slowly a smile spread across your lips as well as a blush. You were unaware that Steve had cracked his eye open from the chair he sat in, smiling at the gleam in your eye as you got up. He closed his eyes again, relaxing a bit as you moved around. Suddenly a blanket was laid over him. He opened his eyes and saw you covering the others, too, tucking them all in.

He then watched you make your way towards your bedroom. Steve glanced at the blanket and bit his lip before nodding to himself and following you. "Y/N," He said before you'd entered your room.

"Oh, hey, Steve. Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Steve sighed in relief. You were talking much more now. "No, but, would it be alright to stay in your room? I haven't been able to sleep lately."

You smiled, remembering your first nights in the tower. With a nod, you walked into your room, Steve trailing behind you.


	25. It's Star Lord. Peter Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N happens to be in the prison when Peter breaks out.

You gasped as you ducked out of the line of fire. The prison was practically exploding with energy now. You gulped as you glanced over, seeing the new prisoners, Ronin's little girl among them, making their way to the tower. You sighed softly, thinking to yourself that they were better off out of the place.

An explosion made you gasp and cover your ears as one guy suddenly was launched over your cover. You blinked and looked at the Terran man. He coughed and groaned, holding onto the prosthetic leg. You made a face as he shook his head, sniffing. His eyes darted to yours and he blinked in shock. "Why are you still here? You should be in the cells where it's safe!" He said quickly.

You made a face and gestured to the cells, showing debris that blocked it off. He made a face before nodding. "Right...My bad."

"Your--You are insane!"

"What? Me?" The man scoffed to which you stared at him incredulously. The man bit his lip and looked over the cover, seeing the plant humanoid creating a ladder from himself. "Well, wanna escape?"

You blinked dumbly at him and said, "That would be nice!"

"Well let's go!" He said, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the tree man. "Climb. Get in the tower. Tell the raccoon that Peter sent you."

"Okay. One question though." Peter nodded, signalling you to ask. "What's a raccoon?"

Peter groaned and said, "Just get in there and tell the small thing covered in fur that Peter sent you."

You nodded and started climbing until you were sitting on the tree's shoulder. "Hello," You said, smiling.

"I am Groot," The plant said.

"Y/N," You said with a nod before climbing into the tower. "Whoa," You muttered upon sight of the thing that Peter called a "raccoon".

"Hey, hey, hey! No free passes!" The creature said, snarling at you. "Get out, hussie!"

"Peter sent me. That's what he--"

"Oh god. The idiot is trying to get us killed. First, he drags Draxx along. Now, he's got some...some...what are you? Terran?"

"Human."

"A what? Know what; forget it. Just enjoy the ride, stowaway." 

You nodded as Peter and Groot came in, Gamora following along hurriedly. You held on tight as the raccoon drove managed to help you all escape until you finally sat in Peter's ship, Milano, surprised your clothes still fit you, though they were significantly looser.

Peter came over to you, dropping his headphones and walkman on the bed in front of you. "You good?"

"Sometimes," You told him, smiling a bit.

"What were you even in there for?"

"I stole something from Nova Corps," You admitted with a big grin.

"Oh? Still got it?"

"They kinda took it back when they arrested me." Peter nodded at that. "Why'd you save me?"

"You don't look like prison material," Peter said with a chuckle. "What's your name?"

"Y/N," You said, holding out your hand. "I am in your debt....?" You trailed off as you raised your eyebrow, hoping for a proper introduction.

"Star-Lord."

"What?" You asked, smirking.

"It's Star-Lord." You snickered at the nickname. "What? It's my outlaw name!"

"You have an outlaw n--" You snickered and laughed quietly, covering your math. "That's just...Oh my! That's adorable!" Peter pursed his lips at that. "No! I didn't mean it in the condescending way! I genuinely find it adorable!" You laughed out, making his cheeks flush. "Well, it's nice to meet ya, Star-Lord."

Peter smiled, looking down somewhat shyly as he said, "Nice to meet you, Y/N. Welcome aboard to this ragtag whatever this is."


	26. Five Hundred. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up with a massive hangover and regrets.

You hummed as you awoke, the sunlight beaming into your room. You blinked numerous times but the pounding in your head refused to fade. You groaned softly and slowly rose up, not wanting to wake. However, the ache in your bladder on top of the dry mouth motivated you to rise.

Once the bladder situation had been handled, you made your way to the kitchen, seeing Bucky sitting there drinking coffee. "Morning," He said with a smile. You nodded to him, still groggy. He chuckled and watched you grab a bottle of water. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Did I do anything stupid?" You asked, referring to the drinking from the night before.

"Well, you dared me to wrestle you."

You blinked in surprise, staring at him for a long moment before asking, "Did I win?"

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. "No. Needless to say you're five hundred dollars poorer now."

"Are you serious?!"

"Oh, you're also indebted to Tony....Y/N, you okay?"

"He'll never drop it. I'm screwed. He's never going to release me from servitude. Bucky, I don't wanna be Tony's little servant!"

Bucky chuckled and stood, walking to you as you dropped your face into your hands. "Hey, relax. I was kidding."

"Really?"

"Not about the five hundred dollars though. You tried to win."

"And you didn't let me?!"

"Hell no! You thought you were being hot shit." Bucky snickered and lifted your face. "Of course. If you wanna pay me another way..." He teased, brushing his lips against yours. You whimpered a bit as your cheeks turned red. He smiled and pecked your lips. "You're so fun to tease."

"I know where you live, Barnes."


	27. What Will Be, Will Be. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Bucky are expecting a child, but fate has other plans.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MISCARRIAGE>

Bucky smiled, hand over your stomach as you were curled up on the couch with him. 'Everything okay?" He asked worriedly.

"For the last time, yes!" You told him, laughing lightly at his worry. Your stomach was swollen with child. You loved how attentive he was to your needs. He sighed and cupped your face gently as he kissed your forehead. "Seriously, Buck, it's okay. We're fine."

"I know...I know," He hummed, nuzzling your cheek. He sighed softly, making you smile softly. "I don't want to go."

 

"Babe," You giggled, playing with his hair.

"I know. I have to help them on the mission...Still sucks."

"You're so adorable," You giggled out, yawning softly.

"How about I tuck you in and help you get to sleep before I leave?" He suggested, rubbing the top of your head softly. You hummed as he petted you, nodding off under his touch. You loved how he comforted you and helped you fall asleep.

However, all happy things come with tragedy. You woke up, sobbing in pain. The bed was soaked as the smell of iron filled your room. You shouted and cried out again as you tried to grab for Bucky, only to remember that he'd gone with Natasha and Clint on a mission. You wrapped an arm around your stomach as you tried to roll over to grab the phone.

As your fingers dragged over the screen, you'd fallen out of the bed, your body aching as soon as you hit the ground. You cried out and hurriedly dialed Steve's phone. He answered tiredly, immediately awake as he heard you sobbing out for help.

\--

Bucky ran into the hospital, still covered in dirt as he saw Steve stand. "Buck, wait--"

"Where is she?! Is she okay?!" Bucky hurried out, stopped only when Steve grabbed his shoulders. He gulped and looked to the blond. "S-Steve?"

"Y/N's alright. She'll live but...God, Buck, there was so much blood when I got there and..." Bucky gulped, eyes widening as he realized what'd happened as he took in the blood that was on Steve's shirt and arms. "She lost it."

\--

A few weeks had passed. You sat in the living room, flipping through a book as you heard the door to the apartment opening. Bucky sighed, seeing you. You hardly moved from the couch as a stack of books piled up slowly. He bit his lip, trying to think of what he could do or say.

Instead of saying anything, he walked to the couch and laid down, his head in your lap. There was a long stillness before your hand pushed into his hair, petting the long tresses gently. He sighed and rubbed at your legs, not sure what he could do.

"Doll--"

"No," You said firmly, startling him. "Don't...Don't bother."

Bucky frowned and sat up, getting in your face. "And why shouldn't I?"

"James," You whispered, shaking your head. "Please. I don--"

"I do," He said firmly, sitting in front of you. "Y/N, you've hardly spoken. You barely eat anymore. Doll, I'm scared!"

"Why?" You asked softly, looking up at him. "Why bother?"

"Because I love you...Steve called me and I thought I'd lost you too."

You gulped, staring at him. "But I--"

"No!" He snapped, marking your spot in the book and setting it aside. "Y/N, I love you and I was so scared."

"I couldn't even carry it!" You finally snapped, feeling the tears welling up in your eyes. "James, I couldn't even...It's all my fault..." You sobbed out.

"No, no," He whispered, cupping your face. He wiped away the tears and kissed your head. "Y/N, hush. No. You didn't cause it...I promise you. The doctor said it wasn't going to stabilize...It was blighted. It was bound to..." He stopped as he watched you cry harder, realizing he'd made it worse. "Y/N...Y/N, no. Please, Baby Doll." He finally shuddered and hugged you to him.

You clung to him, letting out wretched sobs into his shoulder. You felt awful. You just felt as though you couldn't do anything right. Instead, you clung to him, wishing you could feel better. You could still feel the phantom of pain lingering on you. You remembered the day you'd come home, Tony having replaced the mattress and sheets for you both. Everyone tried to pull you out of your depression, but even you couldn't find happiness.

"It's my fault."

"Doll, please," He whispered, rubbing your back. "It's not your fault."

"You were so happy," You whimpered, his hand cupping your face.

"I'm happy that you're alive," Bucky said breathlessly. "Y/N, we can always try for another." He took your hand, running his thumb over the gold band. "I married you because I know I can live my years with you."

You sniffled, a weak smile breaking across your lips for the first time in weeks. "I think you just wanted to marry some young thing, ya old bastard."

"There's my girl," He sighed, a smile hitting his lips. "We'll get through this. Okay? We always do." You nodded as he wiped your eyes. "Anything you wanna do?"

You blinked and looked up at him, nodding. "I'm braiding your hair."


	28. Stand Down. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's depression and Bucky's nightmares...This is what Hell is.

"Are you sure about this?" Bucky asked, looking down at you worriedly.

 

"Stark isn't giving me much of a choice," You said, shrugging to him. You didn't really care. Of course, it came with the territory of depression. You just didn't want to be bothered, but Tony insisted on you joining on the next mission, thinking getting you involved might help.

 

You all managed to get back okay. However, you'd taken a bad blow to your ribs, bruising them pretty intensely. You blamed yourself, though everyone insisted "Accidents happen. Clint got sliced open once!" and so on. You knew it was your own negligence that got you hurt.

 

It was how you found yourself laying in bed, wide awake. Bucky's arm was over your stomach protectively, his nose pressed into your neck. The cool metal soothed the aches, making you sigh as you looked to the clock. Nearly three in the morning. He was out cold. You could get up and go to the living room, read a book or something, but couldn't bring yourself to pull away from him.

 

Instead, you let yourself be content with your brooding thoughts, combing your hand through his hair and playing with it. You were beginning to finally doze when you felt his metal arm shift. Soft grunts escaped him. You frowned and bent your head, kissing the top of his. "Bucky," You whispered.

 

He jerked in his sleep, tightening his hold on you. You groaned, your ribs aching as he held you tight. "Bucky," You repeated much louder.

 

"Заткнись. (Shut up.)" He whispered.

 

You frowned, realizing he was having a nightmare from his time in Hydra. He only spoke Russian during those dreams. You quickly sent Steve a text, hoping he'd wake to it, before you shook Bucky gently. "Sweetie...Bucky, Sweetie, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

 

"Молчи, или я сломаю тебе шею. (Keep quiet or I'll break your neck.)" He said a bit louder.

 

You vaguely heard your phone buzz when you moved. You placed your hand gently on his neck to check his pulse. Mistake. The metal hand clamped tight around your throat, making you gasp for air.

 

"Я сказал вам, чтобы быть спокойным. (I told you to be quiet)," Bucky said loudly, causing you to whimper. His eyes squinted as he watched you squirming. He watched you weakly tug at the hand around your neck and growled, pinning your hands over your head. He pressed down hard, seeing the gasp you let out.

 

His eyes focused on your features, seeing the way your reddened face turned to a pale blue from lack of air. You jerked and bucked against him in an attempt to escape his grasp. His eyes caught a glimpse of the pendant on your necklace. He watched it for a long moment before blinking, recognizing it. Why was it so familiar? He studied the small symbol for a long moment.

 

He remembered a smile of a woman. He remembered the way she'd whisper his name when she wanted to wake him for breakfast. He remembered her forehead against his as he made love to her. He also remembered the fire in her eyes when she was fighting for her life...the same fire in your eyes.

 

"Buck! Stop!" Steve screamed, yanking the man off of you.

 

Bucky blinked, looking to Steve in surprise before horror took over. "Y/N!" Bucky screamed, hurrying to you. He cupped your face and trembled as Steve checked your pulse. "S-Steve, help!"

 

"Let's get her to Banner," he said, scooping you up and hurrying out the door.

 

Bucky followed after him, tears rolling down his face. He knew how this was going to end. You were going to blame yourself. You were going to isolate yourself and convince yourself that you deserved it...and it tore him apart.


	29. 30-2. Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty compressions. Two breaths.
> 
> TW: DEATH.

You smiled to Stephen as he drove down the road. "Okay. There's no way!" You laughed out finally. "You have never heard of them?"

 

"No! Why would I?" Stephen said with a smile. He watched you fiddle with the aux cord. "What are--"

 

"Pay attention to the road!" You chastised him. "I swear, you're gonna get yourself killed. You're so easily distracted."

 

"Well, I've got a beautiful woman with me," He chuckled as he turned on the blinker. He listened to the old song playing and smiled as you scooted closer to him, hugging his arm. "Now, young lady. You should have your seat belt buckled."

 

"It's just for a second," You told him, yawning softly. "Besides, I want to cuddle you." He smiled and wrapped his arm around you. "So, what do you think?"

 

"It's alright," He said before kissing your head. "Can't wait until we graduate."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah! Our trip?" He reminded you with a smile. He lifted your hand and kissed over the engagement ring happily. "My girl. My future-Mrs. Strange."

 

You just giggled in response, turning his face towards the road. "Where are you taking me?" You finally asked.

 

"Some place special for us. Remember that old make-out spot we had in highschool."

 

"Oh whatever!"

 

"I'm serious! It's not the same one but the view is amazing!"

 

"So you've been taking other girls there just to scope it out?" You asked teasingly, smirking.

 

"Only you...well, in my imagination," He chuckled out, looking down at you.

 

You smiled and looked up at him lovingly before looking back to the road, seeing a deer in the middle of it. "Stephen!" You warned. He swerved the car but clipped the deer, causing the tire to pop and the car to smash into the tree.

 

Stephen groaned, his head pulsing as he blinked hard. The window had shattered, small spot of blood on it. "Y/N...Y/N, are you okay?" He asked, looking to you, but you weren't in the seat next to him.His eyes widened and he looked out into the field beyond the tree. Sure enough, there you lay, motionless. "No...No, no, no, no!" He cried out before calling 911.

 

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

 

"My fiancee and I just got in a wreck. She was ejected from the vehicle. P-Please send help...God, Y/N!" Stephen called out, hurrying to your side.

 

"Sir. Sir, I need you to stay calm. Can you tell me your name?"

 

"S-Stephen Strange. I'm a med student..." He trailed off, vaguely hearing the woman's voice on the other line asking if he was alright. He gulped and dropped the phone, hurrying to your side as he quickly checked for a pulse. "Y/N...Baby, can you hear me? Y/N, please," He whispered. No pulse could be found. "Shit. Starting CPR," He muttered, knowing the recording would've caught it.

 

He pressed his hands to your chest, counting each compression. He muttered softly under his breath for you to wake up. But you just laid there, face bloody from the gash and eyes closed. He cursed himself, blaming himself for being stupid. He wanted to rewind time and pay attention to the damn road. He wanted to insist further that you put on your seat belt. He wanted to insist instead that you'd stayed with him at your place rather than suggesting the drive.

 

His lips closed over yours, pushing his breath into your mouth twice before resuming compression. His eyes watered up with tears. "Y/N, please!" He begged again as the wail of sirens hit his ears. "Don't...Please, just wake up, dammit!"

 

\--

 

Stephen stood with his fingers twiddling with the ring on a silver chain. He'd cleaned it of the blood repeatedly, but could still feel the lingering slide of the warm liquid. He stared at the headstone with a thick gulp as he squatted down. Years and years had passed since that awful night. He took a deep breath as he stared at your name on the granite.

 

"I miss you."


	30. Fight On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky, happily married, have a son. DEDICATED TO ALL THE TRANSGENDERED MEN AND WOMEN FIGHTING FOR OUR COUNTRY. YOU ARE AN INSPIRATION FOR US!

Bucky blinked as he saw the news. “Are you…” He whispered before looking to Steve. “Is this why Y/N hasn’t come out of his room all day?” He asked.

 

Steve just gulped thickly and rubbed his face as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Shit,” He whispered.

 

It took about a month for you to finally feel comfortable enough to “come out” and tell your adopted fathers about you. The real you. You were shaking and looked ready to vomit when Steve finally calmed you down and Bucky rubbed gentle circles on your back with his metal arm. When you finally did, you expected disgust and even anger. Instead, they just hugged you so tightly and congratulated you. Everything was so much easier on you. For your birthday, you’d finally gotten on T-Shots! You were so excited.

 

But when you turned eighteen, you approached them with a question.

 

“What was it like in the army?”

 

And that’s when they knew; you wanted to join the forces. At first, Bucky was worrisome that you would get scared or even start regressing again. Steve, of course, was full-on for it! He was practically hollering his excitement for you. This was one of many reasons why Steve was “dad” and Bucky was “mom”.

 

But upon seeing the news just about the Twitter post alone? It was like they were watching their child’s dreams being crushed.

 

“Should I talk to him?” Bucky asked, shifting.

 

Steve nodded. “Let’s both talk to him,” He said, getting up and helping Bucky stand. They walked to your room, knocking gently. “Son?” Steve tried. When nothing came, he grew worried. Bucky was already opening the door. Steve smiled through his sigh and followed him in.

 

“Y/N?” Bucky asked.

 

You jumped and looked up, headphones dangling from your ears. You were doing your homework. You took out the earbuds. “Hey. Whoa. Family meeting in kid’s room?” You joked, giving a smirk.

 

Steve smiled, leaning against the frame as Bucky sat next to you on the desk. “Haven’t had that since you peed the bed when you were eight.”

 

Your face went beet red as you shouted out, “Dad!” and your voice cracked from the sudden pitch of voice. He chuckled as Bucky smiled to you. “So, what is this?” You asked.

 

“We saw the news.” Bucky said, frowning a little.

 

“Oh, yeah. That.” You said, looking down at the Pre-Calculus in front of you. “It’s kinda stupid. I mean, realistically speaking, he’s just making a post about an idea he’s trying to push through…”

 

Bucky watched your face and sighed. “But you’re still thinking on it, aren’t you?” You just nodded in response. “Look, whatever happens, you’re still our shit-head--”

 

“Mom!” You snapped out, smiling playfully to him.

 

“But you fucking matter,” Bucky said. “That bullshit about the medical procedure being a ‘burden’? You’re right in what you’re thinking. He’s wanting people to panic. Your father and I are here to support you, okay?”

 

You smiled and nodded. “So, is it okay if I go out tomorrow?” You asked.

 

Steve squinted his eyes as he watched you. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Protesting,” You admitted. You never liked lying to them.

 

Bucky’s eyes widened in shock as Steve sighed, pinching his nose. “As long as someone goes with you.”

 

“Peter said he was going to go if I was,” You said, perking up.

 

Bucky hummed. “Well...at least we know the kid will keep him safe,” Bucky pointed out.

 

Steve still needed a little convincing but after a bit of push from you, he caved with a “Check in every half hour. If you don’t, I’m sending Tony after you.”

 

You paled at the mention. Last time Uncle Tony was sent in, he brought Aunt Nat. “Yes, Sir,” You said, nodding quickly.

 

“Good boy,” Bucky said, kissing your head. You blushed at the affection. “Just...know that you can talk to us, okay?”

 

“I know.”


	31. Partners In Science. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is finally ready to come out. And of course he makes a scene of it. Male-Reader

Tony fixed your tie, smiling to you as you shifted in your suit. “Tony, are you sure we should come out tonight? I mean, what if the media blows up? What if it ruins your reputation? What--”

 

Tony cupped your face and dragged his lips lightly along yours, making your words catch in your throat. “Good?” He asked, smiling softly. You nodded, blinking a few times. “It’s going to be fine. Media blows up when I wear a Gryffindor beanie. Ruins my reputation? And I care why? I’m still a scientist and I’m still Iron Man. Pretty sure me saving the world again would make them forgive me. Stop worrying, Y/N.”

 

You sighed and leaned into him, pressing your forehead to his. ‘Alright,” You said softly.

 

Tony smiled. “That’s my man,” He whispered before kissing you sweetly. “C’mon. Let’s break some hearts, Chief Engineer.”

 

You grinned and blushed as you squeezed his hand. Years you’d been with this man. It was amazing in every way. Of course, dodging the media was never fun. Having to pay off places to keep you both out of the public eye just so you could have a date at a nice place was also never fun. In all honesty, after three years with this man...you were ready for the world to know.

 

“Hey,” You said, pulling him back when he tried to walk away. You kissed him, making him moan and melt as he squeezed your hip. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I swear though, if you give me a semi before we even get out there--” He stopped when you laughed at him, grinning at the sound.

 

Soon, the party was in full swing. You laughed as you twirled Wanda on her feet. You encouraged and praised her as she got used to American dancing. She grinned and nodded happily to the beat.

 

"This music is so loud!" She shouted over the music. You nodded, swinging your hips happily. "Can you even hear me?!"

 

"What!" You shouted, realizing she was actually talking. She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "You get used to it," You shouted to her. "Tony loves his big parties."

 

"Still, this is a lot of fun! Can't wait for the reveal!" She said, grinning. You nodded, getting nervous all over again. "What is it?"

 

"I'm nervous! What if Tony gets a lot of hate?"

 

Wanda rolled his eyes. "He'll laugh it off! He always does." You nodded, knowing she was right. "He loves you. Relax."

 

You nodded then watched as Vision whisked her away. You smiled and gave an overly dramatic bow. "I leave her in your capable hands!" You told him. He nodded to you with a smile.

 

You chuckled as you made your way to the bar, seeing Bruce serving drinks. You always found it amusing to see the man serving alcohol at a party, given he wasn't much of a drinker anymore.

 

"Hey, Y/N," He greeted, smiling to you before blinking. "What's wrong?"

 

"Just...nervous about the reveal," You confessed, adjusting your tie shyly. "Wanda says I need to chill out...Maybe she's right."

 

Bruce chuckled, making you a small shot. "Here. One shot. That's all I'm giving you until after the announcement."

 

"Aw, why not?"

 

"You'll wanna be sober when he pulls you up there," Bruce chuckled. You sighed, knowing he was right and took the shot.

 

The music was cut and you took a deep breath before heading to the stage. You and Tony were called onto the stage and you stood by his side, willing yourself not to squeeze his hand for dear life.

 

"Thank you, everyone," Tony said. He was better with public speaking than you were. "As you all know, Y/N here has been my partner in several projects over years and we're so glad to see everyone working together in hopes of improvement upon the science educations. But, this announcement has nothing to do with that."

 

The audience seemed confused but watched. Tony cleared his throat. "Y/N has been my partner through the field...but also a great boyfriend to me." The audience was stunned. Tony smiled and said, "Yeah, well, what can I say? Don't knock him til you try him." You smacked Tony's arm as you went red, earning a rumble of laughter. Tony grinned to you before it slowly softened to affection. "But he's become so much more to me. See, since I've started working with him, I've learned a lot of things, some that are a little too explicit for other ears." You rolled your eyes at his lame joke. "But this is something more. See, I've been with Y/N for years. Everytime I look at him..." Tony looked at you and started smiling. "Well, I just feel so damn happy."

 

The audience cooed at that as you smiled and kissed his cheek. Tony gripped your hand, not letting you retreat. You were confused when he smirked. "Which is why I'm really nervous for the first time in years." He got on his knee as your eyes widened and the audience practically wailed their excitement. Tony smiled big and grabbed the mic while holding your hand. "Would you marry me already? Cuz seriously. Gay marriage is finally legal and we haven't done anything yet? I'm almost ashamed of myself for waiting this long."

 

You laughed and nodded. Tony shot up and hugged you tight as the crowd cheered with excitement. His lips mashed against yours and you giggled against them. He then stood up straight and slid the ring onto your finger. He sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. It fits.I was worried."

 

You made a face as you studied it. "Tony...what is this material?"

 

"Same metal as the first machine we worked on together." You grinned to him and he shrugged. "Figured it'd be suiting. Is it weird? I can just get one at the jewelry store and--" You kissed him and he hummed softly, cupping your face. "Okay. So I did good? That was a 'Tony did good' kiss?"

 

"Yes, you dummy."


	32. Are You Insane?! Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming. Teen!Reader

Preface: This one will be canon to the movie as I was watching it at the time of writing this and I thought it'd be funny.

“What’s going on?” You asked as you sat across from Ned and Peter. You grimaced at the lunch that was being served. Did that meatloaf just move?

 

“Nothing!” Peter said quickly, voice cracking. You squinted your eyes at him before turning to Ned. Peter gulped.

 

“Ned, what’s going on?” You asked lowly.

 

“Nothing, Mom!” He yipped quickly and, out of your sight, Peter was squeezing Ned’s arm tightly under the table. He didn’t mean it in a threatening manner, just to get Ned to lie to you, which for the both of them was extremely difficult. “We’re just talking about Spider-Man!”

 

“You mean that flippy dude you showed me?” You asked, twirling your fork in the boxed mashed potatoes.

 

“Hm-hmm!” Peter said as he stuffed his face with his own serving of potatoes. He tried talking with a mouthful of potatoes, making you grimace again.

 

“Peter, quit chewing with your mouth open. That’s so gross!” You gagged, looking away. You immediately shoved your food away. “You guys can split it.”

 

Ned eagerly reached for it but Peter stopped him. “Y/N, you sure? You’ve lost some weight.” You just shrugged. “Y/N, really. Are you okay?”

 

You made a face, leaning into your hand. “You remember...you remember that guy I liked?” You confessed. The boys nodded. “I’m too fat for him.”

 

“That dick!” Ned said as Peter scoffed, “Ungrateful bastard.”

 

Ned even pushed the food to you. “Eat, Mom.”

 

You smiled a little but even Peter pushed the food closer to you. You made a face, not wanting to risk the calories. However, a bottle was soon in front of your face. You looked up, seeing Michelle. She was offering you a protein shake. “Trade ya?” She asked. Before you could answer, she sat next to you and took your lunch tray, setting the shake in front of you.

 

You watched her then smiled, shaking it and opening it. Upon your first sip, you hummed. “Damn. This is good. Where’d you get it from?”

 

“The little corner store that Italian guy runs,” She admitted, taking a bite of the “meatloaf.”

 

“I didn’t know you went to Mr. Delmar’s!” Peter said with a smile.

 

“I don’t,” Michelle said. You were used to her antics, deciding to let it slide since she liked to keep to herself. “By the way, you’re right, Y/N. Ned’s been hounding Peter all day. Something about his internship.”

 

“How is Mr. Stark, by the way? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

 

Michelle and Ned both turned on you. “You’ve met Tony Stark?” Ned whispered in awe.

 

“Well yeah. I was with Peter when he showed up at Aunt May’s.”

 

“Dude, this could totally save you from all of Flash’s crap.” Ned said, shaking Peter’s shoulder. “No more Penis Parker!”

 

You jutted your jaw out, not wanting to do that, honestly. You had failed to tell any of them that--

 

“Flash was the guy who called her fat,” Michelle said and you immediately turned to her with a “Dude!” Michelle just shrugged. “Secrets don’t keep friends.”

 

“Okay, thanks, Stranger Things!” You scoffed before hiding your face as Peter stared at you. You just smiled to him awkwardly. “It’s fine. Really...I’m fine.”

 

School came and went and you were walking home, catching a glimpse of Spider-Man webbing between buildings. You smiled a bit, somewhat grateful someone like that was out there looking out for Queens. You’d made it home and did a majority of your homework before deciding to find a small store that might sell some decent protein shakes. Mr. Delmar’s shop was in ruins after some ATM robbery, which kinda upset you.

 

But, you eventually found a small pack to get you started on them. You read the serving portions for the bottles, not wanting to go too crazy in it. But as you walked, you felt eyes on you and gulped. You straightened your shoulders and kept a steady pace. Out of the corner of your eye, you felt someone following you. Soon, they were outright chasing you!

 

You kept running, not wanting to get caught by them but found yourself at a dead end alley. You cursed softly to yourself, turning and meeting the guy’s glare. Shit! He had a knife! “Hand me your wallet, little lady,” He said simply. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“Then maybe don’t threaten her?” A voice asked before a figure dropped between the two of you. You gulped as Spider-Man stood straight. “Do yourself a favor. Run. Now.”

 

The guy scurried away and Spider-Man turned to you. You just stared at him for a second before saying “Peter?”

 

Spider-Man’s entire demeanor changed and he stumbled back a bit. “I-uh--” he cleared his throat and deepened his voice. “Who is Peter, citizen?”

 

“Are you fucking--” Peter quickly covered your mouth and tried to hush you as you got pissed. You ripped off his hand. “What the fu--”

 

“I’m sorry. Gotta take you out of sight now!” He said before lifting you up. He jumped up and you clung to him as he landed on the roof. He gently set you down, looking around and making sure the coast was clear. “No one’s around.” He turned to you. “Y/N--” SLAP. You slapped right across the mask and heard him smacking his lips under it. “That’s fair.” He admitted before taking it off.

 

There stood Peter Parker, rubbing his slapped cheek and wearing a Spider-Man suit. “You’re--Are you fucking serious?!” Peter just shifted shyly, biting his lip. “Are you insane?!”

 

“No. It’s...Y/N, it’s a long and weird story.” He sighed, rubbing his neck.

 

“I’m sure it fucking--This is the Stark Internship,” you realized, rubbing your face. “I’m killing that man. I am going to straight murder him! Why are you--No! You’re not supposed to be like-like...this!” You said, gesturing to his suit. “You’re supposed to be my bestie! Like we’ve been since we were kids! You’re supposed to be nerdy and-and awkward and adorable and--”

 

“You think I’m adorable?” Peter asked.

 

“That’s not the point! You’re not supposed to be fighting crime, Petey. God dammit. I don’t want to lose my best friend! What if something bad happens? Is that suit armor?” you tugged at the fabric. “Oh! So he can make himself a suit of armor that shoots lasers and flies him all over the city, but he gives you spandex!”

 

Peter watched you as you raged and huffed. Your cheeks were turning red in anger and he wanted to calm you down because you were the worst when you were worried about everyone’s safety. So he pulled you to him and kissed you.

 

The kiss barely lasted a second before you both pulled back, staring at each other. “Why did you do that?!” You asked, freaking out.

 

“I don’t know! I saw it in a movie!” he admitted, freaking out. You both rubbed your mouths, trying to remove the memory of the kiss from your flesh.

 

After a long moment, he glanced at you as you looked up at him. You stared at each other for a long moment before he broke, giggling softly. You smiled and started laughing with him. There he was. That was your Petey.

 

Once you both calmed down, Peter hugged you. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

 

“Peter…” You sighed. “I don’t want you doing this because you’re my friend...but I know you’re a stubborn asshole too.”

 

He chuckled, hugging you. “I’ll tell you everything tonight. But, I’m gonna get you home. And once I’m done with patrol, I’ll send you a text. I just...Aunt May doesn’t know.”

 

“Text format,” You said, smiling to him. He pulled on his mask and adjusted it before lifting you up. “Are you sure--”

 

“Light as a feather,” He assured before webbing across buildings.


End file.
